The Lake
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: After three years, Will decides to return to Lake Celeste for a week-end getaway, but Will had no idea, that a week-end away, would change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lake...Chapter 1**

**(Will's POV)**

_"Awe come on! You're bailing on me too?"_

_"I'm sorry Will, It's a last-minute thing. I had no idea that Audrey was gonna invite me over for the week-end"_, said T. with a huge grin and the word sex written all over his face. Talk about trying to be subtle. Argh!

_"Yeah yeah, whatever! Guess I'm on my own from here."_

_"What about Chad and Tyler?"_

_"Well Chad back out. Something about his father needing help with the business over the week-end. And Tyler well, he was admitted to the hospital earlier today for the flu."_

T. looked over at me with a look of disappointment on his face. I could see he felt bad about not making it, _"I'm sorry man, if I would have known before I said yes to Audrey, I would have"_, he paused, "I wouldn't have accepted."

_"It's fine man. Don't worry about it"_, I said trying not to look so disappointed.

_"Next time?"_,

_"You can count in it!"_, giving each other a high-five and both parted in different directions.

I walk up to my car, got in, and started driving away...

I wasn't sure what to do at this point. I didn't even know where I was heading for all that matters. All I knew is that I really need to get away from it all for a few days. The last few months have been, well, how could I say this, crazy. My mom and dad split. Now I'm forced to live between the both of them. Some days, I stay at the DiMera mansion with my mom, who is now dating E.J. DiMera who just happens to be Chad's brother. It's cool, because When I'm with my mom's I can spend time with Chad so it's not so lonely inside that big old place. And then, there's my dad. Who honestly I have no idea why he even wants me around. He's gone on business trip after business trip. So when I'm there, I'm usually there on my own. In some ways it's not so bad, but in others, I feel alone. I'm 16 years old and Don't really have a home. And that's the main reason I want, need to get away for a few days. I wanted to go back to the place where I had some of my best childhood moments. A place where I can remember our family being happy together. Because honestly, I can't remember the last time I was. And I think Lake Celeste is the perfect would be the perfect place for that.

_"Fuck it!"_, I said to myself out loud, turning the car around and headed in the opposite direction.

_"Lake Celeste, here I come!"_

* * *

Lake Celeste, a place I couldn't even describe to my friend, because honestly, you needed to see it with your own eyes to believe. It was just breathtaking. I remember coming up here as a child with my parents. Every year, we would go up to there to celebrate the fourth of July. My parents would meet up with another family who owned a cabin not far from ours, the Kiriakis family. I don't even remember that last time I was up there. I think I was about twelve maybe, not sure.

Going up there was the highlight of my whole year. I had become friends with Mr. and Mrs Kiriakis's son Sonny, my best friend I should say, and every year, we were so excited to see each other again. That was until the one year he didn't show up.

At first, we would keep in touch by send letters throughout the year, we would call each other up on our birthdays and special occasions. And in July, we would meet up again and spend our whole week of summer vacation together. It's was great! But one year, like I said before, things changed. I remember being so excited to see him again after a whole year. As soon as we arrived at the lake, I would hurry over to the Kiriakis cabin to find Sonny. But that year, he wasn't there. I remember asking Mrs. Kiriakis why he didn't make it. She said something about him not being able to come because of summer school or a summer program he was attending. But honestly, It sounded more like a lame excuse for not telling the real reason he didn't make it up here.

Sonny was a few years older than me, at first, I thought maybe that was the reason he didn't wanna come and see me anymore. Maybe he didn't want to hang around a nerdy thirteen year old tween, but it didn't make sense to me. We promised each other that we would always be friends no matter what. If something was wrong, he would have told me. Right?

When we got back home after our vacation, I tried on numerous occasions to call Sonny and sent him letters. At first, he would simply say he was busy, or he didn't have time to talk. After a few months, it was clear to me, that he no longer wanted to keep in touch anymore. So one day, I just stopped trying. Everything else from that day on, took a turn for the worst. I know deep down inside, something happened to Sonny. No matter how hard I tried to forget him, I knew I wasn't ever going to be able to. He was just a part of me, a part of my best childhood memories, a part that I never ever want to forget...

That year was the last time I went up to the lake. After losing my best friend, I felt like I had no reason to go ever go up there any more or nothing to look forward to. Nothing, until now...

* * *

_"Finally!"_, I let out as I approached the road that lead up to the Horton cabin. I drove up the road and after a few minutes, the Horton cabin came into view. I took a deep breath and turned in the driveway and parked my car and got out.

The scenery was as magical as usual, after almost 3 years, nothings changed. Everything was exactly the same as I remembered since the last time I was up here, well, everything except one thing, me...

I took it all in...

I looked down at my watch to see what time is was. It was six thirty, and it was still early enough to take a swim before it got dark out. So I decided to unpack later and head out to the lake right away. I hurried and grabbed a pair of swim shorts and went inside the cabin, got changed, and headed out...

It didn't take long for me to get to the lake. Probably because I ran the whole way there. I couldn't get there fast enough. Without wasting a precious moment, I ran up to the edge of the small man-made dock, lifted both my hands over my head, and dove right in...

I swam across the lake a few times, just enjoying warm water of the magical lake that surrounded me. For a moment, I felt like a kid again, and trust me, it was great! Because honestly, I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun, that last time I felt so happy. I continued splashing around for a while, I knew it was gonna start getting dark soon, and I had to get back to the cabin. So I decided to check what time it was. When I turned my head over to look at my watch, I noticed something bright up ahead of me be the lake side. I decided to check it out. I swam over the edge of the lake, and as I got closer, the bright shiny bright object started to take the shape of a flower. A beautiful flower I might add.

For some reason I couldn't explain, I had to get that flower. I swear it was screaming out at me, "Pick me up and take me with you!" Well, not really, but that's how it felt to me! So I lifted myself over the side of the dock, and got out of the water. I got up and slowly walked over to it, leaned half way down, reached out, and picked it up.

I took a moment to admire its beauty, slowly, by caressing the soft yellow gold velvet petals with my fingers.

_"Beautiful...", _I gasped, lifting it up slowly to my nose and inhaling it's magnificent intoxicating smell.

But as beautiful as the flower was, something even more beautiful was about to take me by surprise. So beautiful, that it was about to be blown away...

_"Is that for me?"_, I heard a soft masculine voice whisper to me.

I slowly lifted myself back up off of the ground and standing up straight.

I couldn't see who it was at first, the beaming sun was shining directly into my eyes, blinding me from seeing the identity of person who was just standing there a few feet in right in front of me. I lifted my hand over top of my eyes the block it out, and focused in on his face. And that's when I saw him...

Sonny Kiriakis...

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lake...Chapter 2**

_"Well, that depends..."_, I paused, trying to think of what to say next.

He looked up at me and smiled,_ "On what?"_, he asked, locking his sparkling chocolate eyes to mine. I stood there dumbfounded, totally mesmerized. Never before have I seen such a beautiful sight in my entire life. If I did the math correctly, Sonny was now eighteen. he was definitely not the boys I remembered from the lake three years ago, let me just tell you that!

His hair was longer and even a bit darker than I remembered, but it did go very well with the new scruff he had on his face. Jealous! I can't even get a whisker to grow! Genetics! My eyes trailed down on his new well toned body. He ain't skinny boy I pictured in my mind anymore that's for sure! Damn! It felt like I was seeing him for the first time today, and that scared me a little.

I have to admit that I was totally blown away by him. Sonny was no longer a boy...He was now a man...

It took me a moment to realized I was daydreaming about my best friend from a few years go...I notice he was waiting for me to reply, but all I could do was stand there like an idiot and stare...No wonder he broke it off with me all those years ago.

Finally, I decided to put myself out of my misery and say something, because I honestly, If I kept staring at him this way, he might get the wrong impression and think I'm even more of a loser than he already thinks I am. What other reason could it possibly be for him not never contacted me for three years? Three fucking years and not a single phone call or a letter to let me know he was okay! Alright! I'll admit it, I'm pissed! But in a way, I'm also relieved. At least I could see with my own eyes, he was okay. But I wasn't ready to forgive and forget that easily, _"It depends on whether you can explain to me why you never called or answered my letters", _handing him over the flower and turning my back to him.

_"Will...I'm sorry, it's just that...", _he tried to explain, but I wasn't ready to hear anything he had to say. So I stopped him before he even had a chance to start.

_"It's, fine! You don't need to explain anything to me. I should get going, it's getting pretty late and I need to unpack"_, hiding the fact that I really did want an explanation, but I was sure if I was ready to hear it, or if I would even believe anything coming from him at this point. So,I started to leave.

Sonny wasn't an emotional person. He never cried or showed any signs of weakness whatsoever. But today, I saw another side of him that totally caught me by surprise. He reached over and grabbed my arm. At first, I thought he was just trying to stop me from leaving, but never would I have guessed what he was about to do next.

Before I even had time to process what was happening, I felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around me, holding me tightly pressed against his body in a warm embrace,_ "I missed you Will"_, he confessed.

Amazed and confused, my heart pounded deep inside my chest. What the hell is going on? I asked myself, trying so hard to wrap my mind about why I was feeling this way. I never experienced this emotion before.

If I thought I was blown away before, well, I was now blown away out of my fucking mind. As much as I wanted to be angry at him for shutting me out of his life for so long, I couldn't. Because honestly, being in his arms now, was the best feeling in the world. For a second, I forgot about the reason I was even up here in the first place. Being with Sonny always did that to me. So instead of pushing him away, I simply embraced him back. Wrapping my own arms around him and holding on for dear life, "I've missed you too."

It took us a moment to realize that we've held each other for over two minutes. Don't you think it's kinda weird to hold you best friend that long? I sure did! Finally, we both let go of each other and took a step back. Neither one of us ready to explain what the fuck just happened. So we both stood there, looking at each other, wondering who was going to break the awkward silence that surrounded us, he did.

_"Can I see you later?"_, he asked.

_"Are you sure that's what you want?"_ I mean, I didn't want to push him into anything he wasn't ready to face. I have questions for Sonny, and I'm not sure whether he was ready to answer those questions for me or not.

_"Please Will, I need to see you..."_

I simply nodded, _"What time?", _I wasn't going to make things hard than they had to be, because I wanted to spend more time with him too.

_"How about we meet back here around eight? It should give you long enough to get ready and grab something to eat."_

_"Sounds great!"_

_"Alright, so I guess I'll see you later..."_

_"Later"_ I whispered as I watched him slowly walk away.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lake...Chapter 3**

* * *

**I would like to thank my best friend Johnny for collaborating once again with me on this chapter. Honey, you truly are my source of inspiration! I would also like to thank all my followers for the reviews and kind words. You all mean the world to me. I dedicate this chapter to everyone who believes in second chances... - RoxyGirl24 oxox**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

**Eight o'clock...**

As I walked along the cobble stone path leading up to the lake, I couldn't help but wonder if this was such a good idea, to meet up with Sonny I mean. It took me three years to get passed everything that's happen between us, and honestly, I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to revisit those emotions again. But as much as I was angry at him for shutting me out of his life, I wanted and needed to see him, I missed him...

Once I approached the end of the pathway, I noticed he was already there waiting for me, sitting on the edge of the dock, splashing his feet in the water like we did so many times before as children. I remember being so happy when I use to run up here and saw Sonny waiting for me to sitting on the edge waiting for me likes he's doing today. But things change, I changed. I wasn't that young confused boy from the lake anymore, I was a young man trying to understand what happened all those years ago, hoping desperately to find the answers I was looking for, so I can finally put everything that's happened behind me, and hopefully find some closure.

_"Hey"_, I whispered as I walk over and sat along side of him on the dock.

_"Hey"_, he answered glancing over at me,_ "I wasn't sure if you were gonna come."_

His assumptions were right, I wasn't sure if I was even gonna show up, but something deep inside me, told me I should be honest with him about it, _"I wasn't sure of that either."_

_"Well, I'm glad you did"_, glancing over at me to see my reaction.

I smiled...

We look at each other a few awkward seconds, before turning our eyes over the water. Neither of us really knew what to say to one another. It only took a few minutes to figure that out after sitting there next to each other for over twenty minutes without saying a word. It was to be expected after everything that's happen between us, but someone needed to put an end to silence. I might as well be the one to make the first gesture.

_"So, how have you been?"_, I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

It took him a moment to respond,_ "I've been better"_, he admitted, turning his eyes over to mine once again.

I could see in his face that something was bothering him, I thought maybe his reasons for being here were the same as mine, to get away from it all, _"Yeah, me too. That's actually the reason I came up here this week-end."_

I got up off the edge of the dock and walked over to the other side to looking over the beautiful waters of Lake Celeste as the sun was just about getting ready to set. He followed behind me.

He gasped, _"Me to"_, confirming what crossed my mind in the first place, _"I thought this place might help me find the answers I've been looking for."_

Guess I was right. Something was bothering him, but I didn't know what. I thought to myself that maybe this was the chance to ask him what was wrong. But I didn't want to overstep my boundaries with him. Maybe starting with a simple question would do the trick.

I once again turned over to him,_ "Well, have you found any of those answers yet?"_

He chuckled,_ "I found you didn't I?" _, he answered while staring at me with his mesmerizing dark eyes. I couldn't help but blush.

What happened next was totally unexpected. His latest admission caught me off guard, my body whimpered after hearing those words come out of his mouth, causing me to take a step back. And for a moment, I forget how close to the edge I was standing. I lost balance grabbed a hold of his shirt. But instead of stopping myself from falling in, I pulled him in under the water with me.

_"Oh you are so dead Horton!"_, he said wiping the water out of his eyes.

I laughed, _"You will have to catch me first Mr."_, splashing a handful of water in his direction.

_"You asked for it!"_

Before I knew it, Sonny was fully submerged under the water. My eyes wandered around me trying to find where he might be. This was a game Sonny loved to play. I knew at any moment, he would pop up and scare the shit out me. He did it every chance he got. You would expect after so many times, a person would get use to it right? But believe me when I say, you don't!

_"Gotcha!"_, he said, grabbing a hold of my leg from under the water.

I screamed, _"You asshole!"_

_"I'm sorry, I have no will power!"_ he laughed.

_"You know, you're gonna give me a heart attack someday?"_, I said pretending I was angry, but really, I wasn't.

I could see that something in his face changed. The corner of his eyes filled with tears, trying so hard not to let his emotions show. Sonny wasn't an emotional person. Let me just say that I've never seen him cry or show any signs of weakness. Well that was until now. I didn't know what to make of it.

He slowly waded over to me, stopping only a few inches away from my body. I watched him closely as he lifted his hand up to my face and gently brushed his thumb over my cheek, he whispered, _"I'll make sure no one will ever hurts your heart again Will."_

His last words made me lose sight of all the anger I had bottled up inside, and without even thinking, I said the first thing that came to mind, _"You promise?"_

Before I could even register what was happening, I felt the strength of his arms wrapping themselves around my waist, leaving only a short distance separating our lips from pressing against each other, _"I promise", _he managed to breathe out, feeling the warmth of his breath against my face. It was déjà vu all over again for me...

* * *

**Flash back...July 2010**

Sonny and I were both enjoying our last evening together swimming at the lake. We spent every waking moment of our day together. Let me just tell you that it was one of the best days of my life, but that was until the sun started to set and I realized that our time together was ending. Tomorrow, Sonny was leaving...

_"Sonny?"_

_"Yeah Will?"_

_"I don't wanna leave tomorrow Sonny, because that means I wont see you again for a whole year. I'm gonna miss you..."_ My eyes began to tear up, trying so hard to stop it from happening.

_"Hey, don't cry Will. If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to leave either."_

_"Really?"_, I asked, trying to question the way he really felt about me.

_"Yeah, really"_, he admitted.

Out of nowhere, this crazy idea popped into my head,_ "We should run away together, so that way we would never have to leave each other ever again."_

_"Will, It's not that simple. It wouldn't take long for our parents to find us and when they did, we would both be grounded for life. And God knows how long it would take before we could see each other again, and I'm not willing to risk that."_

He was right. my idea was stupid. But knowing he was leaving tomorrow broke my heart. At this point, I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I turned away from him.

He tried to comfort me,_ "Hey, don't be sad"_, lifting my chin up to look at my face, but still, I couldn't look him in the eyes,_ "Will, you gotta know that I would love nothing more than to able to see you everyday."_

I knew he was sincere when he said those words, but I didn't want him to see how torn up I was inside. When he saw I wasn't responding, he tried even harder, _"Hey, look at me"_ he asked, _"We still have tonight...Let's just make the most of it. Okay?"_

_"Okay"_, I answered as he reached over and wiped the tears away from my eyes, _"Sonny?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

He nodded.

_"Do you like me?"_, I asked watching his face turn to shock by my question.

_"Of course I like you Will, you're my best friend, why would you even ask me something like that?"_

_"Because I wanted to know if you liked me. That's all."_

As much as I wanted to tell him flat-out what I meant by that, I couldn't. I was afraid that if he knew I had feelings for him that went beyond friendship, that I might ruin any chance of having any kind relationship with him at all.

_"You're weird you know that?"_, he responded by splashing a handful of water in my face.

_"I know"_, I said grabbing a hold of his head and pulled him under water with me. We wrestled and splashed around for a while, just like we always did. Laughing, playing, but all that changed when I realized just how close we actually were to each other. I could no longer hide the way I was feeling anymore. Before Sonny even knew what was going on, my lips were pressing to his...I kissed him...

He pulled away for a moment and gave me a slight push, _"Will...What are you doing?"_, he said looking straight into my eyes.

I had no idea how to explain what the hell just happened. So instead of trying to justify my actions, I simply did the only that felt right. I asked him to forgive me,_ "I'm sorry Sonny, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment and I though...I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen. Please Sonny, don't hate me."_

He just stood there in the water, frozen. When I saw he wasn't saying anything, I took it as a sign of rejection on his behalf. I couldn't even look at his face anymore, because I felt so ashamed after what I just did, so I turned away from him and started to make a run for it by swimming over to the dock.

Before I could even get away from him, I pulled me right back into his arms again,_ "Will, don't go"_, he begged, _"I'm sorry I reacted that way, it's just..."_, he started to fumble over trying to find the right words to say.

_"I get it Sonny, you don't like me the way that I like you. It's fine! Let's just forget about this and pretend like nothing happened"_, I said as I tried to free myself from him once again.

_"You don't get it do you Will."_

I was scared and confused, _"I get it. I get that you don't like me that way. Please, just let me go so I can get out of here and forget this ever happened. I'm embarrassed enough as it is already", _ I pleaded, trying to get him to release me from his hold.

We both continued struggling, _ "Will, stop it! Stop trying to run away from me."_

_"Let me go"_, I screamed.

His grip on me was getting stronger. I knew I couldn't fight him off much longer, _ "I'm not letting you go until you hear what I have to say."_

_"I don't wanna hear it Sonny."_

_"Well, you're gonna hear it if you like it or not...I love you Will."_

After hearing those words come out of his mouth, the battle ended. I was no longer trying to fight him off anymore. I turned over to him admitting defeat. He kindly reached over and took my hand and lifted up around his neck and pulled me in closer to his body, so we were now nestled into each others arms. We stared into each others eyes for only a few seconds, until I saw his face slowly leaning towards me, I closed my eyes, and felt the soft touch of Sonny's lips, gently pressing up against mine...

Sonny, was now kissing me back...

* * *

And now, I find myself in the same place I was three years ago. Wrapped in him arms, completely lost in the moment, seconds away from kissing each other again after all those years...

Only this time, I was about to give in and let myself fall for someone who's hurt me more than I could ever explain. I pulled away...

_"I'm sorry, I have to go"_, I swam over to the dock and this time, I was able to pull myself up and walk away.

_"Will, please?"_, he begged, _"Give me a chance to explain."_

I continued to walk away pretending I didn't hear a word he said.

_"Will, I love you...I've always loved you. You gotta believe me."_

Anger took over me, causing me to come to a complete stop in my tracks. It took me a moment to calm down before turned over to face him, _"How dare you say you love me and then not call or write me a letter for three years Sonny. Three fucking years without a single word or a phone call from you. And you expect me to believe you now?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"You're sorry? I'm the one who's sorry for ever agreeing to meet up with you here tonight!"_

_"Will, you don't mean that..."_, he stood there hurt, waiting for me to respond to his last statement.

As much as I cared about Sonny, I knew that I wasn't ready to admit to myself or to him for that matter, just how much seeing him, affected me, _"I can't do this again. I'm out of here!"_, I turned around and stormed off."

_"I want you in my life Will. Please let me explain?"_, he followed me from behind until we both reached the end of the path leading to my family's cabin.

As much as I try to walk away from him and pretend like I didn't care, something inside me was holding me back from doing it. I stopped...

_"You can't come back into my life and pretend like nothings happen and turn around and leave me __again for another three years. Do you know how hard that was, trying not to love you?_

_"I"m sorry"_, he whispered.

_"Well sorry's not gonna cut it"_, I walked away from him and proceeded to go inside the cabin. Just as I was about to close the door behind me, he put his foot in door preventing me from doing just that.

_"Would you just stop and let me explain?"_

I replied in anger, _"Explain what Sonny? That I meant nothing to you?"_

_"Will, do you think leaving was easy for me? My heart broke every time I thought about you. You mean the world to me Will."  
_

Our heated conversation quickly turned into a full-blown argument, without holding back, I grabbed him firmly and roughly pushed him up against the door. Unleashing all the anger I had bottled up inside, _"Oh really? I mean the world __to you? It that the reason you never called me or answered any of my letters?"_

_"That's not fair and you know it Will."_

_"Let me tell you what not fair, I was thirteen years old Sonny, thirteen and in love with you. What was I suppose to think when you never showed up or called?",_ I said looking straight into his eyes as I poured my heart out to him.

He reached down and wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me in slightly. Slowly, I began to release my grip on him as we began to move with each other until we completely shifted positions, and now, I was the one with my back pressed up against the door, _"Will, I never meant to break your heart. You gotta believe me when I say that. There is a reason why I couldn't contact you Will, if you just hear me out and listen to what I have to say, I promise that once I'm done, I'll leave you alone and never bother you again."_

_"__You promised you would never leave me and you did. Why_ should I believe anything you say to me now?", I whispered softly to him, desperately awaiting to see what his answer would be.

_"Because I'm telling you the truth Will. All I'm looking for is a chance to explain myself to you, in hopes that one day, you might be able to forgive me for doing what I did."_

_"Is that all you're looking for Sonny? Forgiveness?"_, I asked, hoping that forgiveness what's the only think he was looking for, because my heart could no longer deny the feelings I have for him.

_"No."_, he answered taking a step forward towards me. I watched him as he slowly removed his hands from my waist and reached out for my hands, lacing his fingers in between mine. I did stop him either, _"Not a day has gone by Will that I haven't dreamed about holding you in my arms again. Just like this"_, he pointed out stepping a little closer to me, _"What I'm actually looking for Will, is a second chance with you. Would you ever consider giving us another shot?_

Second chances...

Everyone deserves a second chance to make things right. Everyone including Sonny. As much as I wanted to hate him for putting my through the worst three years of my life, I couldn't. His last words made my heart flutter in way I never thought possible. I never imagined myself feeling this way ever again. He's the only person I ever loved and I was hoping he would also be the last. I stood there in front of him, ready to give him his answer, I simply nodded...

Without either of us saying another word, Sonny gently traced his finger along my cheek and then lifted my chin so we were looking in each others eyes. He leaned in closer. So close, that our noses were touching, ever-so-slightly bushing against each other. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face as he slowly closed up the gap between us. It was then I felt his lips brushed up against mine, it was then Sonny finally kissed me. My lips ached for his as grabbed a hold of his shirt and held on to him for dear life.

To second chances...What happens next, is up to us...

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lake...Chapter 4**

**(Will's POV)**

_"God I love you so much Sonny"_, I said in between kisses as I reached down and grabbed a hold of the bottom of his wet shirt, and lifting it over top of his head removing it completely and dropping it to the floor. I pulled away from the kiss for a moment as the sight of his bare chest came into my view. I could help but stare at him. That's just how beautiful he was.

_"Will, is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?"_, he asked, trying to figure out what caused this sudden reaction in me.

_"No, Nothing wrong. It's just that..."_, I paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say to him. I promised myself if I ever got the chance to make things right with Sonny again, that I would tell him exactly how I felt about him without holding back. And now, here is my chance.

_"It's just that you are so beautiful Sonny. You took my breath away just now."_

He smiled,_ "And now, you're about to take my breath away"_, he replied as he started to remove the buttons of my soaked shirt one by one. But he stopped for a split second, lifting his eyes over to mine for approval. I simply nodded once and he continued his journey down until my shirt was completely undone and ready to be taken off.

I watched him closely as his hands traced the contours of my body, starting by the bottom of my chest moving up until he reached the edge of my shoulders, when there, his fingers reached underneath the wet fabric of my shirt, peeling it off from my feverish skin, and letting it fall gracefully to the floor next to us.

He didn't say a word at first, but instead, he stared. I could feel the glare from his eyes wandering up and down my body as I stood there, now shivering, baring myself to him, hoping that he wouldn't be disappointed in the person who was standing before him.

I was far from perfect, and I was afraid Sonny would see that and notice how insecure and inexperienced I was, never having been touched or loved by anyone before, I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable not knowing what to do or how to react. But all my doubts were quickly put to rest once I felt the softness of his lips pressed up against my chest, slowly exploring their way up my body, leaving behind a trail of blazing kisses leading up to the crock of my neck, where he then stopped and confirmed everything I was hoping for, and so much more...

_"Will, I want you to know that you are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my entire life. Not a day has gone by that I haven't wondered how it would feel like to touch you, to feel your body pressed up against mine like this"_, he took a deep breath and look up at me, _"I've never wanted anything as much as I want you right now."_

His words sent shivers up and down my spine causing a reaction in me that I've never experience before. I reached out and grabbed him roughly, crashing our lips together in a soaring kiss. My fingers ravished his perfect dark brown locks as our kiss began to deepen, feeling his hands slowly lowering themselves in between between bodies and stopping once they reached the outline of my wet shorts and there, he broke away from the kiss, _"Not a day has gone by that my soul hasn't cried out for you Will. I have never and will never stop loving you. God I want you so bad right now it hurts", _he whimpered as his fingers slowly made their way inside my shorts, pulling them slightly away from my skin and popped open the button with just a flick of his finger, releasing them slowly away from my body. I was now standing in front of him with nothing on but my boxers.

I could see he wasn't sure if he should stop what he was doing or continue on, not knowing how I felt or what I even wanted out tonight wasn't making it easier for him either. I watched him closely as his eyes wandered away from mine, and slowly, he started pulling away, trembling, as I stood there in complete silence before him.

_"I'm sorry Will, I never wanted to hurt you. I should go"_, he sadly said before turning his back to me and started walking away.

I knew deep down in my heart, that Sonny was truly sorry for hurting me. For whatever reason he had to put this distance between us, I knew that there had to be an explanation behind it. I could no longer stand there and say nothing. This was it...

_"Wait!"_, I screamed out without thinking,_ "Don't go...Please..."_, I begged him as I reached out for his hand, hoping he would meet me half way. He did...

_"You want me to stay?"_

I nodded,_ "I don't ever want you to leave me. I lost you once before Sonny and I don't ever wanna lose you again"_, I sobbed there before him.

_"Hey, look at me"_, lifting my eyes up to meet his gaze,_ "You are never going to lose me ever again. I promise you that whatever happens this week-end, I'll always be yours, always..."_

_"You promise?"_

_"With every fiber of my being Will"_, he said lifting my free hand up to his chest and gently pressed it up against his heart,_ "I'm so much in love with you, and nothing or no one will ever change the way I feel about you."_

My heart melted after hearing those words come out of his mouth. Combining the words that he said with the beat of his heart rapidly pounding against the inside of my hand, told me that he meant every word he just said to me. I Never thought it would be possible to feel so much emotion with just a few words. Words that I've been waiting for so long to hear,_ "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. I'm in love with you as well Sonny."_

_"God I've missed you so much"_, he said just before our bodies crashed together into a soaring passionate kiss. He pulled away for a slip second and traced the outline of my lips with his tongue, begging for permission to enter inside, _"I want to taste you Will"_, he said with fire raging through his eyes.

My heart blazed after hearing him say those words to me. I had to remind myself to breath for a moment as the sight of the most beautiful man on the face of this earth stood there right in front of me, wanting to_** "taste"**_ me in his own words. How could I ever object to that?

_"What's stopping you?"_, I asked hungrily, wanting nothing more than to let him know, that I wanted exactly the same thing as he did.

Without saying a word, he leaned in closer and gently brushed the tip of his tongue gently against mine, before letting it slowly slide all the way inside of my mouth. Now, we were both tasting what we have both wanted and missing for so long. Each other... Immediately, I felt his hands reaching down towards my

ass, groping me hard as our kiss continued to deepen, both of us completely and utterly lost within each other presence. Before I could even acknowledge what was happening, I felt myself being lifted up by Sonny who guided my legs behind his back, wrapping them effortlessly around his waist, pulling his body closer to mine and started walking us towards the bed room, whispering in between kisses,_ "I want you Will"_, then more kisses,_ "All of you"_, stopping him self at the edge of the door way before entering inside.

_"I want you too"_, I managed to breathe out.

_"Are you sure?"_, he asked, making sure that we both wanted what was about to happen, to happen.

I reached over, cupping his face with the palms of my hands, ready to confirm to him what I wanted,_ "I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life"_, I took a deep breath, _"I want you Sonny, please, touch me Sonny, I want to feel your hands touching me!"_, covering his mouth with mine once again, as he started moving us slowly towards the bed still holding me tightly wrapped up in his arms.

Once we reached the edge of the bed, he lowered me slowly down onto it and climbed up over top of me never breaking the kiss once, not even for a second to breath.

He kissed me first one last time softly on the lips, Where there, I heard the sound of his voice whispering sweet nothings into my ear, telling me just how much my existence meant to him,_ "Will, everyday without you has shown me that a part of myself was missing"_, then he kissed me a few times along side my jaw line until he reached the soft spot of my neck and started again, _"You are the one who fills it completely"_, he continued kissing and licking his way again up to my ear, where he gently nibbled my ear lobe, pulling on it slightly with his teeth, and whimpered out, _"I cannot exist in this world without you."_

_"Sonny..."_, I screamed out louder than I realized. My breathing got heavy and my started racing. I was now fully aroused and full of desire for him. I never experienced this type of reaction before, and to be honest, it was kinda awkward for me not knowing why my body felt like it was about to explode and that I had no control whatsoever over it. I looked over at him and I could see he knew what was happening and I was for sure he would think I wasn't anything worth of his time, but once again, he knew exactly the right thing to say, _"Shhh...Don't say anything, just breathe baby...Breathe...It's normal to feel like this."_

_"Please"_, I asked, _"I need to say something before we go any further."_

_"You can tell me anything."_

_"Okay"_, I gasped,_ "I've never done this before, so please don't laughed at me if I'm a terrified and I have no clue as to what I'm doing."_

_"Will, I would never laugh at you for feeling that way. Why would you even think that? Do you think I know what I'm doing? Because I don't"_, he confessed.

_"Wait, what do you mean?"_, I questioned him after realizing what he just said,_ "You never?"_

He smiled, _"No."_

_"No? But Why? If you don't mind me asking?"_

He swallowed once before answering,_ "Will, Something inside me told me that you were "the one". Deep inside my heart I've always known that I belonged to you. Every time I remembered those beautiful blue eyes of yours, I only see myself with you._  
_So I've saved myself for you, hoping one day I would see each other again, and when the time was right, I would finally be able to take you in your arms and make love to you like only you deserved."_

_"I had no idea you felt this way. I thought you hated me for kissing you that day"_, shaking my head from side to side as I began to cry in his arms.

_"It's okay babe, don't cry", I'm here now and I'm never ever gonna let you go. I promise."_

_"You better not."_, I pointed out pulling him closer to me, _"So is this the right time?"_

He looked at me puzzled,_ "The right time? For what?",_ he asked while chuckling. Forcing me to say it out loud.

_"You know, to be together?"_

_"Together?"_, he played dumb.

_"Oh stop it! You know what I mean."_

_"I do",_ he smiled, _"But I'll have to think about it first."_

_"Why don't you not think about it and show me instead"_, reaching over and pulling him in between my legs feeling his hardness against my full blow erection, _"Make love to me Sonny."_

**_To be continued...OXO_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lake...Chapter 5**

**(Will's POV)**

_"Why don't you not think about it and show me instead"_, reaching over and pulling him in between my legs feeling his hardness against my full blow erection, _"Make love to me Sonny"_, I whispered to him, hoping he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

_"I want you so bad right now"_, he said as he wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips roughly against mine, as we both began to slowly sway together towards to bed.

His hands were all over my body, touching me, feeling me, as mine were slowly lowering themselves down to his waist, pulling gently on the string of his shorts, releasing them slowly away from his body and letting them gracefully fall to the ground below us, pulling myself slightly away from him long enough to admire his true beauty.

_"God you are so beautiful"_, I whispered to him as he stood there quietly blushing. I could see he was as nervous as I was to bare himself for the first time to someone, to me of all people. But I could help but smile knowing I was the one he wanted to be with for the first time, and I felt the exact same way about him. I couldn't imagine anyone else but him to share this special moment with. Now, it was my turn to reveal myself to him...

I slowly took a step back and started to pull down my boxers, but before I could even lower them an inch, he took a step forward and stopped me, _"Please"_, he begged pulling both my hands away from the damp material,_ "Let me do it."_

I smiled at him and simply nodded, granting him full access to finish the task. I watched him closely as he reached for the elastic waist band of my boxers and pulled them half way down and stopped, "I'm sorry Will, I can't do this..."

Grabbing his arm before he could pull away, I pleaded to him for answers,_ "Don't you want me Sonny?"_, I asked him, turning my eyes over to the floor, afraid of what he might say or what his answer might be.

His hands cupped my face, turning my eyes over to his once again,_ "Will, don't you ever think I don't want you, because I want you more than you'll ever know. You are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on and I'm not about to take advantage of what is standing right in front of me, _he paused for a moment,_"I promised myself that if I was ever lucky enough to have a second chance with you, that I wouldn't make the same mistake I did last time."_

_"First of all, you're not at all taking advantage of me Sonny. I want to do this with you Sonny. And second of all, __you won't make the same mistakes as last time."_

_"How can you be so sure Will?"_, he asked with a look of disappointment in his eyes,_ "I left you without even giving you a proper reason or an explanation. What makes you so sure I'm not gonna screw things up again?"_, he said as I watched the tears fall out of his eyes.

I could see how hard this was for him to talk about it, and I wasn't going to push him into anything he wasn't ready for either. All I could do is reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere and that I trusted his judgement.

_"Because I'm not going to let that happen. I love you Sonny and we've both come so far to ruin this now"_, I whispered to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to my body, _"I trust you Sonny and when you're ready to tell me about it, I'll be there to listen, okay?"_

_"Okay"_, he gasped out, and then chuckled.

_"What?"_

_"It's nothing really."_

_"Spill it Mr. Kiriakis!"_, I rolling the "R" just like his dad would say when he would call him by his full name.

He laugh,_ "Alright, I'll tell you"_, pointing down to his you know what!_ "Did you realize that I'm standing here butt naked and you're in your boxers?"_

_"Come to think of it, I kinda forgot about that"_, I innocently said, trying to hide the fact that I couldn't stop looking at his, well you know what I mean.

_"So, where does that leave us tonight?"_

_"Well"_, I stopped and pretended I was thinking, but really I wasn't,_ "Maybe you could spend the night here with me and we could maybe get to know each other a bit better?"_, I asked, but what I really meant was I want to be naked with you and get to know your body a bit better!

_"Do you think you can handle it? You know? Because from the looks of it, I'm not sure you can!"_, looking down at my evident boner through my boxers.

_"Well, I can't promise I wont try?",_ I laughed.

_"You better, because I honestly don't know if I can take much more of this hotness"_, he said with a sexy tone in his voice.

_"Oh really?"_ I said as I walked him backwards slowly towards to empty bed,_ "In that case, maybe we should both consider being naked then, if you're to hot I mean. What do you think?_", I stated, pulling off my boxers off and letting them fall to the floor.

He looked over at me with his sexy brown eyes,_ "I think that might be possible, but only if you promise to hold me in your arms all night."_

_"I think that can most definitely be arranged"_, I whispered as I pushed him onto the bed with a deep passionate kiss.

**_To be continued...OXO_**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lake Chapter 6**

**(Will's POV)**

I open my eyes slightly and can't help but smile at the sight of Sonny laying there inches away from me. I moved in closer and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to my heart just as I promised I would the night before.

For the first time in my life, I felt like everything was finally falling into place. The years of heartbreak I went through where finally over. I was finally here with the love of my life, the boy from the lake I feel in love with a so many years ago. And the best part of all of it is that he's in love with me too.

I really didn't want to wake him, because honestly, I could just stare at him like this forever. but I couldn't no longer contain myself, so I leaned in and whispered softly into his ear, _"I love you so much Sonny"_, hoping this would be enough to make him open his beautiful eyes.

As soon as the words rolled off my lips, he began to move around. I pulled away far enough to let him move around, but before I could even move away, he grabbed my arm, wrapping it tightly around him and cuddled in closer to me. _"Where do you __think you're going mister?"_

_"No where. I was just trying to give you some space to move around."_

_"Well, I don't need any space to move around"_, he said, turning himself over so he could face me, still wrapped up in my arms, _"All I need is you Will...I love you..."_

_"Oh Sonny..."_, I gasped out, his words left me speechless to say the least. Instead of trying to find the right words to say to him, because no words could ever explain the way I feel about him, I decided to show him exactly how I felt by closing the small gap between us, pressing my lips effortlessly against his and started what turned out to be the most electrifying kiss we ever shared.

We pulled away from our kiss long enough to breathe and stared into each others eyes from a few long seconds, neither of us feeling the need to say anything. Everything was just so perfect. Waking up in the arms of the one you love is truly the best feeling in the world. It felt amazing! Sonny was amazing...

After a few more intense kisses and extreme groping on my behalf, Sonny finally broke the silence,_ "You know I could get use to waking up like this every morning?"_

_"Oh really?"_, I said acting giddy, _"You know that one day, this could be a possibility Sonny. We can wake up every morning just like this"_, once again, enveloping Sonny's lips with my own.

His hands caressed me from top to bottom, tracing every part of me like I was a picture being drawn by him. He was an artist, and I was his latest masterpiece...I've never really felt like a beautiful person, but Sonny makes me feel like the most beautiful person in the world. I noticed he was smiling through our kiss, but I couldn't help but wonder why? So I had to ask him,_ "what's the matter, Sonny?"_

I reached up and slowly began to stroked Sonny's hair, letting my hand come down to caress the side of Sonny's face with both of our eyes were locked onto each others. Nothing could tear them away from him. Suddenly, Sonny leaned over and passionately kissed me, leaving me to subsequently moaning into his mouth as my hands continued to explore Sonny's perfectly taught body.

_"Oh Sonny, I want you so bad. Make love to me please"_, letting my every move show the utmost desire I felt for him.

He pulled away from me slightly,_ "Oh Will...I want you so bad too. It is taking everything I have to restrain myself."_

_"But why are you restraining yourself? Sonny, you don't have to do that with me. I'm completely yours for the taking"_, I managed to let out in between kisses as I watched his eyes slowly rolled back in his head.

"Will, do you know what you do to me? You drive me absolutely crazy! I have never felt anything like this."

_"I've never felt anything like this either Sonny, but why are you holding back?"_, I asked, trying so hard to understand, _"I don't want you to."_

_"I know Will, and I don't want to either. It's just that I have to make sure that everything is okay before we do this. I've wanted you for so long, and I ain't about to mess it up by having sleeping with you for all the wrong reasons. As much as I want you, and believe me I do, I can't be with you until you completely understand why I had to stay away from you."_

_"I told you Sonny, when you're ready to tell me why, I'll be here to listen. I love you, and nothings ever going to change that for me."_

_"Well..."_, he said as he took a deep breath,_ "I'm ready to tell you now."_

I smiled, _"Okay...Just remember, I love you Sonny. And nothing you're gonna say is gonna change the way I feel about you...Nothing!"_

He half smiled and looked away from me. I could see this wasn't gonna be easy from him. So I decided not to push and to let him start when he was ready, hoping that once he saw that I wasn't going anywhere, he would be at ease to start.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_"Will...I had to go away back then I was completely in love with you, did you know that?"_, telling him exactly how I felt the last time I saw him three years ago.

_"No Sonny, I had no idea you felt that way back then, but that doesn't make any sense. If you loved me so much, why did you leave me? Why did you stop answering my letters?"_

Tears were now forming in his baby blue eyes. This broke my heart even more. I had to tell him the reason why I did what I did, I definitely owed him that much.

_"Will...back then I was sixteen and you were only thirteen. I didn't want to live my life without you, but how was I to explain that I was madly in love with a thirteen year old boy? My mom would've kept us apart for sure. We probably would've had to move and I would have never seen you again. I couldn't risk that. I left because I had hope that one day soon we would be reunited. My heart ached for you. My soul cried out for you. Thinking of you was the only thing that kept me going. I've kept all your letters Will, each and every one of them. Some I've hanged up on my wall to remind me of the time we shared as kids, some on the other hand I've kept around to remind me of what I was fighting for. The rest I've kept hidden inside a box, locked away safe. And when I felt lonely and alone, I would take them out and read them over. But there's one letter, one that I've framed. Because that was the first time you signed "Love Will". It's when I read that very letter, that I knew for sure, that I was in love with you." "_

He didn't say a word and continued to look at me with a sincere look of compassion but yet, he kept his heart somewhat guarded. I could see it in his eyes.

_"I'm so sorry Will. I never wanted to hurt you. I...I'm so so__rry ..."_, I whimpered out, before I completely lost it and broke down into tears.

Before I knew it, I felt the man of my dreams wrapping his arms around me, pulling me in closer to his body as he began whispering sweet nothings into my ear,_ "It's okay baby, I'm here and I'm not ever going to let you go."_

I kept my face buried in the crook of his neck, holding on to him for dear life. Never wanting to let him go.

We just laid there holding each other for several minutes, when I finally started to calm down. Will pulled himself away from me and gently cupped both sides of my face with his hands, aligning it with his own. So I was now looking into the gorgeous eyes of the perfect man laying here next to me.

Before he could say anything, I started pleading my case once again, _"Will, what other choice did I have? How was I suppose to explain to people that I was in love with a thirteen year old? I knew that if I truly wanted to be with you, that I had to make sacrifices. And one of those was to wait for you, until you got older, hoping that you would still felt the same way about me as I felt about you."_

At first, he didn't say anything. He just continued to stare back at without saying a word. But I could see in his eyes, that my words had an effect on him as the tears flowed freely, tracing a wet line down the side of his face. He begins to lift his hand up to wipe them away, but I stop him before he does, _"Let me do wipe those tears away",_ I said, brushing them gently off his face with my thumb, _"I'm the one who put them there, so I should be the one to take them away. I never meant to hurt you Will. It breaks my heart to see you like this. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for not calling you to tell you I was okay", I busted out into tears again, "I'm sorry for ever letting you think I didn't love you, because I did Will. I loved you so much."_

At first, he didn't say anything. He just continued to stare back at without saying a word. But I could see in his eyes, that my words had an effect on him as the tears flowed freely, tracing a wet line down the side of his face. He begins to lift his hand up to wipe them away, but I stop him before he does, "Let me do wipe those tears away", I said, brushing them gently off his face with my thumb, "I'm the one who put them there, so I should be the one to take them away. I never meant to hurt you Will. It breaks my heart to see you like this. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for not calling you to tell you I was okay", I busted out into tears again, "I'm sorry for ever letting you think I didn't love you, because I did Will. I loved you so much."

_"I know you loved me Sonny, come here...",_ he whispered, taking once again into his arms, _"I had no right to make this all about myself. I'm so sorry..."_, he began to cry himself.

Once the tears subsided and the everything was out in the open, I finally felt a sense of relief coming from Will. He pulled me on top of him and smiled, _"So all this time you thought I was worth waiting for?"_

_"I did, and it was worth every minute of it. I would do it all over again if it meant having you in my arms."_

_"Sonny..."_, he managed to breath out, but not able to finish his sentence.

_"I mean every word of it Will, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you babe, and I want you to know, that I'm never going to take my boyfriend for granted ever again"_, smiling harder as the word _**"Boyfriend"**_ rolled off of my lips.

_"So, I'm your **boyfriend**?"_, he said acting all surprised.

I chucked, _"Yes, my boyfriend! And you're all** Mine**!"_

_"Well, since you put it that way, why don't my boyfriend show me just how much loves me?"_

_"Shit!"_

**_To be continued...OXO_**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lake...Chapter 7**

**(Sonny's POV)**

As I uttered that word I realized that I'd forgotten something **VERY** important. I quickly looked in the nightstand...nothing. Dammit, I thought. Not now...please not now. This can't be happening to me!

_"Sonny, what's the matter?"_, he asked me, and I for one was lost for words! I looked over at him laying there completely naked, looking at me with the most gorgeous body and angelic eyes. My knees nearly gave out looking at him. Wait? How could me knees give out if I'm laying down? Well, that's one of the many side effects I get from being so close to him.

_"What?"_

_"I said what's the matter, Sonny?"_

I came back to reality for a second and ran out of the room. I was scurrying around the cabin looking through every cupboard, every drawer for what I sought after. I needed this. Oh God...not now!

_"Sonny"_, I heard him yell from the bedroom, _"Sonny...what is the matter? You're scaring me!"_

I ran back to the bedroom and saw him, now sitting up on the bed with the cutest expression on his face. It was one of worry, but also one of love. This young man truly did love me with all his heart, and so did I. And now, I _**WANT**_ to show him how much I love him...desperately! But I can't. Not yet! And how in the hell am I going to explain the fact that I'm searching through his family's cabin like a mad man on a mission?

_"Will...I...um...Oh god this is so embarrassing"_, my face turned three shades of red as I look at my perfect boyfriend. He had the cutest smile on his face. There's nothing I want more than to jump over there and pounce on him.

_"Sonny, you can tell me anything you know that, right? I love you no matter what"_, his words sinking right through me and I swear to God my heart melts just by listening to him speak.

_"Will...I love you so very much, but I can..."_, just as I was going to tell him why I couldn't be with him, my phone rang. Saved by the bell! Thank god!

_"Will...I m sorry...I have to take this. It s my brother, Alex."_

I hurried and picked up my clothes on and ran out of the room. The last thing I saw as I walked out on the portch was Will looking like I just broke his heart. How the hell am I going to explain this now?

_"Alright Sonny!"_

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_"Alright! Sonny!"_, as I watched Sonny practically running out of the cabin to answer his phone.

_"What's going on here?", _I asked myself.

I knew there was more to this then he was letting on, because honesty, what the hell was stopping us this time? He told me everything, right? What else could there possibly be that's causing him so bolt as soon as I mention of us having sex?

I sat there playing different scenarios in my head, trying to figure out what could possible be the reason that I was gonna spend yet another day on the planet as a virgin, and this is all I came up...

The first thing that came to mind was the fact that I was younger. Well, you can't blame me for thinking that! That was the reason he's stayed away from me for so long right? I'm sixteen now and going on seventeen, so technically, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a hot, sexy and very horny young man of I do say so myself, so that wasn't it. He's told me that I was his boyfriend now and , Boyfriend, I love the sound of that! Okay, enough rambling like a teenage school girl. Time to get back to business.

The second thing that come to mind was maybe Sonny wasn't ready to have sex. Well, I don't think that's it either. The way things were going last night, well... Let me just put it this way, I was about eight inches away from not being a virgin anymore! That boy is gifted with a capital G. I almost had him convinced and right where I wanted him, inside me! Okay, just to clear up a few things here before I continue,_ "Yes I'm horny! No I'm not using Sonny for sex, and last, I'm horny! I said that already...God! I just love him so much and I want to be with him more than anything. I've waited so long to hear him say the he loved me and wanted me, you have no idea what that means to me, so pardon me for wanting to give myself to him completely! Great! Now I'm talking to myself out loud!"_, running my fingers through my hair a few times, _"What the fuck is wrong with me?"_

Just as I was about to head over to pick up my keys, I heard a voice coming from outside. It was Sonny. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself from wondering who he was talking to when my name was mentioned in the conversation. So I did what anyone one else would have done in this situation, I walked over to the window and leaned up against the wall and without making a sound, and listened in on Sonny's phone call...

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

Dammit. I don't want to leave him back there like that. I can only imagine that Will is feeling totally abandoned and vulnerable. I mean, what would I think if my boyfriend just ran out on me when we were about to have sex? "Way to go, Kiriakis! Way to be prepared, asshole..."

As the phone continued to ring in my hand, I ran outside to the front of the house so I could answer his call.

_"Hello?"_ I say with a slightly irritated tone in my voice. Alex picks up on it.

_"Whoa there brother...what's the matter?"_, he asked.

_"Oh it's nothing. I'm just having a frustrating day."_

_"Well I'm sorry to hear that, Sonny. I was just calling to check up on you and make sure you're okay. We haven't talked in a while so I thought we could catch up."_

My first reaction to Alex's statement was to be totally irritated. I mean, he interrupts mine and Will's conversation just to what...chat? God...this is so infuriating. But I really have no one to blame but myself. I should have had protection available. I'm smarter than that. Wait a minute. This may give me an excellent opportunity to go get some condoms and get back to Will. My tone of voice changes as I talk to Alex.

_"Well...thank you for calling Alex. It's always nice to talk to you"_, without letting him respond, I quickly tell him my predicament.

_"So...guess what? I'm up at the cabin and guess who I run into? Will Horton."_

_"Will Horton? The same Will Horton that you hung out with all the time a few years ago?"_

_"That's him, __Alex."_, he seemed to be smiling through his voice. I suddenly felt a little awkward.

_"So Sonny...are you gonna get with him or what?"_

My stomach suddenly did circles and I felt nauseated. What did he just say to me?

_"What, Alex? What are you talking about?",_ I feigned ignorance hoping that he didn't mean what I thought he did. I was wrong.

_"Sonny...I've known that you have been into him for such a long time. Probably before you even did. It actually was quite cute the way you were with each other. But it wasn't until I hear you crying yourself to sleep at night, that I realized that you were in love with him. I'm so happy for you Sonny. "_

A wave of immense relief overcame my body as he said those words. My brother Alex knew all along. Thankfully my mother didn't. That would've cause problems.

_"Oh, I'm so glad you knew about us, Alex. I couldn't tell anyone because he was so young. Mom doesn't know does she? Please God tell me she doesn't know."_

_"Oh good lord, I'd never tell her anything like that. She would have flipped out. You know how she can be."_

_"Ha ha. Do I ever? Thank you. Anyway, what I was trying to tell you before is that I met him up here. Totally by accident too. And we are...well...boyfriends now."_

I blush a bit as I continue talking to Alex.**_ My Boyfriend_** Will Horton, boy do I love the sound of that!

_"Oh Sonny...that's great. I'm so happy for you. I remember how happy he made you three years ago. I always thought it was sad how you didn't stay in touch."_

_"Well...speaking of **"together"**_ (I emphasize the word together), _I have a little problem."_

_"You have a little problem?"_, he asked. He's laughing because he can't get his mind out of the gutter.

_"Oh god...**THAT'S** not the little problem I'm talking about, you __perv"_, both of us are laughing now.

I finally have the breath to tell him.

_"Alex, I don't have any protection for Will. I obviously didn't think I would need any up here and now I'm totally screwed...but not in the way I want to be."_

Suddenly I hear something from back at the cabin, _"Alex, can you hold on for a minute?"_, I asked, putting the phone over my chest as I call back to Will.

_"Babe, you alright in there", _I asked.

_"Yeah, I just hit my toe on the corner of the nightstand", _he answered.

That's weird that he hit his toe on the nightstand? I though to myself, Oh well.

_"I'm almost done. I'll just be a few more minutes."_

_"That's okay Sonny. Take your time."_

_"Sorry about that Alex, where were we?"_

_"Your little problem as I recall?"_

_"Well, that's now what Will said when he...you know? Saw it!"_

_"Spare me the details about your sex life little Bros"_, he laughed,_ "So let cut to the chase, you wanna get laid and you have no condoms, right?"_

_"Alex! I wouldn't use those terms, but yes. I wanna be with Will, and he wants to be with me, but..."_, I paused.

_"No rubber?"_

_"Alex!"_, I said a bit to loud.

_"I'm sorry but that is what you're looking or you wouldn't be flipping out right now."_

_"You're right...you're right. It IS what I'm looking for. Can you help me? Please tell me that there are some up here."_

_"Mmm...sorry Bros. I made sure I got all of them out of there. Can you imagine if Mom had found them. Freak out city!"_

_"Yeah I guess you're right. Dammit, what am I going to do?"_

_"Well...there is the convenience store a few miles down the road that I'm sure would have them."_

_ "That's great, Alex, but like Will's not going to notice if I leave him? I think that may look just a tad suspicious." _

_"I know dude, but what other choice do you have?"_, letting out a huge sigh.

_"Yeah thanks bud. I really appreciate you calling to check up on me. I forgot how secluded this place really is." _

_"I know right? But I'm glad Will is up there with you. I mean it, Sonny. I really am happy for the both of you. You deserve each other." _

I smile through the phone. Hearing that from my own brother makes me a little teary, but I'm able to hold it back,_ "Awe...thanks Alex. You have no idea what that means to me." _

_"You're welcome, Sonny. You're my brother and I love you. Hey listen...I have to go. I just wanted to check up on you. But be safe and get back to your man. Have a great time up there. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Oh wait...never mind. There isn't anything I wouldn't do." _

We both laugh,_ "Ha ha. Thanks, Alex. I love you too. I'll talk to you soon." _

As I hang up the phone, I still feel slightly defeated. I let out another huge sigh before making my way back to the cabin. Shit. How am I going to do this? I can't just leave Will here. He'll know something's up. Ugh. This sucks. I'm so nervous.

I call out to Will as I get to the front door, _"Babe, are you there?"_

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_"Oh Shit!"_, I said out loud. Not realizing I said it loud enough for Sonny to hear.

_"Babe? You alright in there?"_, he asked.

_"Yeah, I just hit my toe on the corner of the night stand"_, hit my toe? What the hell was that?

"_I'm almost done, I'll be just a few more minutes."_

_"That's okay...Take your time"_, taking a deep breath and trying to come up with a plan B. Like I even have a plan A to start with!

I walked away from the window completely dumbfounded,_ "How in the hell did I not think about protection?"_, I asked myself. It's not like I was planning to come up here and find Sonny after all these years. Honestly, that was the last thing I ever imagined finding up here at the lake.

I started pacing around, thinking of a way to fix this when Sonny walked back in, "_"Babe, are you there? __Sorry about leaving you for a few minutes, Alex wanted to know if I was alright up here alone."_

_"Oh, what was nice of him"_, pretending I didn't hear anything,_ "So, what did you tell him?"_

_"Well, I told him I wasn't alone"_, he smiled at me,_ "I said I was with my incredible boyfriend. I hope that's alright with you."_

I blushed, _"It's more than alright. I love it when you call me your boyfriend."_

His face lite up, _"Well Mister, I love calling you that. You're My Boyfriend and I love you"_, he said as he wrapped his arms around me tightly,_ "You're mine!"_

_"I am?"_, I asked jokingly.

_"You're my everything Will. I really mean that", _he declared.

I gasped out his name, "Sonny...", but before I could say another word, I felt his lips consuming mine.

After a few long seconds of kissing and groping at each other, he released his grip on me,_ "Wow, that was...kinda..."_

I cut him off,_ "Perfect!"_

_"Amazing!"_, he replied.

_"Perfectly amazing! That's it!"_, we both laughed.

_"So, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not sure if this is even an option but please hear me out first."_

At first I was kinda taken back by him wanting to talk to me about something. The first thing that come to mind was or big protection issue. I wasn't even sure if that's what he even wanted to talk about,_ "Okay"_, I answered, hoping that this wasn't one of those awkward moments.

_"Well, we've missed so much time together, and I was wondering if you could maybe, well...do you need to leave tomorrow? Could you maybe stay longer? Sorry for sounding selfish, but I just got you back, and I'm not ready to let you go just yet."_

_"Sonny, you want to spend more time with me?"_, I asked, once again, lost for words.

_"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Will", _he whispered softly raising his hands to gently cup my face_, "Maybe we could start with a few more days and build our way up to forever. How does that sound?"_

_"Sonny, there's no other place I would rather be than here in your arms"_, I paused, _"Forever sounds just about right!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah"_, I answered him, nodding my head smiling.

_"So does that mean you can stay?"_, he said patiently awaiting my answer.

I hesitated before I answered him, because I know in my heart that if I stay with him longer and took things to the next level, I might not be able to ever let him go. I also knew if I stayed, that it will make things harder when I actually do have to leave. I battled with myself trying to think of the right thing to do, but as soon as I looked into those striking brown eyes, I already knew the answer,_ "Yeah I can stay."_

_"Oh Will, this is gonna be great!"_, he excitingly screamed out loud.

I giggled,_ "Well, I still have to go in town to pick up a few things if I stay longer. I wasn't planning on being here for a week you know. I will also have to call my mom and let her know that I'm not coming home just yet."_

_"Okay...Do you want me to go with you?"_, he asked politely.

But my response was blunt and kinda immediate, _"No! That's alright."_

_"But Will, it's really ok. I can go with y..."_

_"No Sonny, I'll be okay. You just keep your sexy ass here. That way I'll have something to hurry back to."_

_"My sexy ass huh? Just my ass? Or are there any other parts of me that you find sexy?"_

Good God, him just saying that sent shivers up and down my spine.

_"Oh Sonny...you know damn well that all of you is sexy. Inside and out. You are my most perfect sexiest boyfriend ever",_ I said before pulling him in for a passionate kiss before I leave out the door.

Sonny looks up at me and says,_ "Will, I am soooo not perfect. I have so many flaws..."_

I interrupt him once more by putting a finger across his lips, "_Sonny, you're perfect for ME, ok? I love you are and whatever I say goes."_

_"Oh is that right, mister? Ok then, just hurry your ass up because I'll be right here waiting for you."_

_"You can count on that babe. I won't be long, I promise."_

Just as I turn to leave, Sonny smacks my ass and gives me a wink, "_Hey there...what do you think you're doing?_", I playfully let out.

_"I'm just showing you a small part of what's in store for you later"_, he says while giving me another wink. Only this time, my knees got weak and I had a hard time finding the door knob. I awkwardly turn around and left for the store, blushing.

"Oh my God! I have to get to this fucking store now. If I have to wait any longer, I think I'm gonna explode in my pants", I said to myself as I got in my car.

I took a few seconds to gather my thoughts, "Don't worry Sonny, I'm coming right back. This is going to be the best night of our lives. I can promise you that!"

**_To be continued...OXO_**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lake...Chapter 8**

**(Will's POV)**

I made it to the store in record time. I never drove so fast in my entire life! Now, I'm so nervous I can't even get out of the car! I'm just buying condoms for crying out loud! Why should I be nervous? I'm not the first sixteen year old to buy them and I'm certainly not gonna be the last.

I sit back for a few minutes, contemplating the perfect plan in my mind, _"Okay, so this is how it's gonna go down", I take a deep breath while holding on to the steering wheel for dear life, "I'm gonna go inside, pick up a few things, grab a box of condoms, pay the cashier and walk out. How hard can it be, right?"_

* * *

**20 minutes later...**

_"Oh my God! This is so hard!"_, I say to myself while staring at the very wide selection of condoms in the pharmacy section.

My first thought was to panic, but I decided that going through each selection one at a time might be my best option to start with before I really do lose it, and by losing it I don't mean my virginity, I mean my freaking mind!

_"Alright, so what do we have here? Glow in the dark? Who the fuck buys glow in the dark? Do you really need for it to glow? I just wanna have sex, not go to a rave! Next..."_

_"One size fits all...Really? Have they ever been in the boys locker room? Because from what I saw, they are not all the same size! Moving along..."_

_"Small, medium, large and extra-large with spermicide gel...What? They even come with spermicide gel? Well, I think that one is out of the question. It's not like I'm gonna get pregnant! So that will narrow down my search a bit, so let's see what's next..."_

As I continue going through the different selections, I suddenly become frustrated, _"Flavoured, dotted, super thin, pleasure-shaped..."_, I begin to shake me head from side to side, knowing that I'm not going to be able to do this on my own. I'm gonna need back up! And by back up, I mean Chad DiMera! If there's one person I trust with him knowing about my little secret and my big dilemma, it's Chad!

I reach inside my coat pocket for my cell phone and realize that I forgot it at home, _"Shit! Now what?"_

I look around and see there's a pay phone and spot one right next to the check out counter. I reach inside my jean pocket and pull out a quarter and walk over to the phone. I insert the quarter and dial Chad's number and wait for him to answer, hoping to God that I'm going to be able to get through this conversation without him freaking out.

The phone rang a few times before he picks up, _"Hello?"_, Chad answered, The only thing I could think about was thank God, because I need some serious help here!

_"Chad, thank God! I need some help"_, I said to him in a major panic mode.

_"Will, is that you? Are you alright? What s the matter?"_, Chad asked, genuinely concerned.

_"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just need your help. First off, is mom around?"_

There's a pause as I assume Chad is looking around. Finally, he comes back to the phone, _"No, I don't see her. I think she stepped out for a while."_

_"Oh good!"_, I over excitedly blurt out, _ "Well, I'm in a bit of a bind. Do you think you can help me?"_

_"Of course I'll help you Will. You know that, but you're freaking me out a little here. Are you sure you're alright?"_

_"Yes, Chad I'm really okay. It's just that...um...well...I don't know how to say this, but..."_, I struggle to find the words to tell him.

_"Oh for God's sake Will, just spit it out!"_, he yells out at me.

_"Okay, okay...well...I need some...um..."_, I still can't manage to say it! This is so embarrassing!

_"Will...**WHAT IS IT**?",_ he basically screamed.

_"**CONDOMS**, okay, I need to know which condoms to buy"_, there! I said it!

Complete silence is all I hear on the other end of the phone for a while, "Chad...are you there?", I asked, hoping he was still on the other end.

I hear a little giggling in the background now. Great! Now he thinks this is funny!

_"I'm sorry Will. I don't mean to laugh, but you of all people need to buy condoms? Why?"_

_"Well...I'm up at the lake...and well...I'm not alone."_, I say, not giving him many details as to who is actually up here with me.

_"Oh my God! You're up there with a girl, aren't you. Wait a minute, let me guess...Sonny, right? You never could stop talking about her."_

I suddenly feel a little awkward, because I realize that I've never told Chad that I'm gay nor that Sonny was actually a guy. He's so excited about me being up here someone, not knowing that someone is actually a guy. I need to find a way to tell him without freaking him out. I need to think fast!

_"Oh my God Chad! I totally forgot to tell you. It's kind of a long story. When I got here, Sonny was here and...well...I'm really sorry."_

"Sorry? Sorry for what Will?"

_"Well, you're right Chad. I am up here with Sonny, but it's not what you think. She's actually"_, I paused for a moment, _"Well...she, is actually a he!"_

_"I'm sorry, what?"_ he said, noticeably confused.

_"She's a he Chad. Sonny is a guy. I'm gay."_

_"Wait, what? You're gay?"_

Poor Chad seemed so confused. I feel bad for not telling him before, _"Yeah, Chad. I'm gay."_

_"So, the Sonny you've been talking about all these years is...is a guy?"_

_"That's right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."_

_"Will, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I love you because you're you, and nothing's gonna change that. I don't care if you're gay, you're still my best friend."_

My heart swells a little bit. I knew Chad would accept me for who I am, but I just get so nervous sometimes.

_"Chad, that means the absolute world to me. You have no idea."_

_"Anything for you, dude. Now, before things get too sappy in here, you had a problem with condoms, right?"_

_"Oh right! I almost forgot. I swear, I'd forget my head if it wasn't attached", _I laughed_, "So...I have no idea what kind of condoms to buy. There's so many choices. How in the hell do you know the right ones?"_

_"Well my friend, that depends on several things. Um...lubricated vs non-lubricated. And believe me, I'd go with lubricated ones. Long story...don't ask. And then there's whether there's spermicide on them or not. But I'm pretty sure that will not be a problem here, so moving on."_

We both share a laugh for a few seconds before Chad continued, _"Oh...and there's sensitive or extra sensitive condoms. Those are for...well...", _I think Chad got slightly embarrassed as he was trying to explain_, "Those make you...um...feel more if you know what I mean!"_

_"Really? Is that so? Well in that case, that might be exactly what I'm looking for!"_

_"Will? You do realize you just said that out loud?"_

_"Oh Shit! I'm sorry", _Now I'm really mortified.

_"Now get your head out of your ass and let's get back to business"_, he chucked, _"So, where were we? Yes, sizes. They also come in different sizes, and if you think I'm going there with you, you have another thing coming."_

We both laughed so loud over the phone that I couldn't hardly catch my breath. Chad was great, and today, he just proved me once again that I can always count on him.

_"Seriously, Will...I'd go with lubricated extra-sensitive condoms. It doesn't really matter what brand. They're what work best for me."_

Chad is such an amazing friend. Not only do I tell him that I'm into dudes, but that I need his help buying fucking condoms. I'm pretty sure that would be a lot for anyone to handle, but not for Chad.

_"Thanks Chad. Extra-sensitive, lubricated condoms. Got it! I'm so excited"_, I say just as I'm about to hang up the phone, but Chad cuts in one more time,

_"Will, one more thing and sorry for asking you this, but...who's the top and who's the bottom in this relationship?"_

_"OH MY GOD, CHAD! How the hell do you know about things like that?"_

_"Ha ha ha ha Will. I've watched tv. I know what goes on."_

After my initial embarrassment subsides, I finally spoke, _"Well, we really haven't decided that yet. I'm sure it will come up though", _I relied shaking my head. Chad is an awesome friend, but some of the stuff that comes of out his mouth...I swear to god!"

_"Chad, thank you so much. You've helped more than you'll ever know."_

_"Oh I'll know alright, because you better tell me all about it."_

_"CHAD!"_, I screamed out, shocked at his forcefulness, but I do love him dearly.

_"Okay, okay. I won't make you tell me..yet!"__, _he laughed,_ "Love you buddy. Talk to you later, Oh and I almost forgot...Buy some lube! It might be tight in there, just saying."_

_"What?"_

_"Later Horton!"_

_"Later, Chad, and thanks again for everything."_

As I hang up the phone, I can't remember being this excited. Wait...excited? To buy condoms? Hell yes! Because now I can get back to Sonny, and Sonny is all I can think about now.

After over an hour of rain coat shopping, including the detours, the initial embarrassment of buying condoms and my phone call to Chad, I eventually settle on a package of Extra-sensitive lubricated condoms and a bottle of enhanced sensation lube, thanks to Chad and his expert advise. As I get in line, I realize that I forgot the actual reason I was coming here in the first place, The food! So I meander away for a few minutes to pick up a few last-minute items that might come in handy for our next adventure. I also promised Sonny I would bring us some snacks and supplies for the week, and then I got back in line and proceed to the check out counter.

Once I reached the cashier, I slow started to take the items out of my shopping kart one at a time and putting them on the counter. I noticed the cashier was looking at me strangely, smirking from ear to ear, but didn't make anything of it at first, but that was until I noticed the items I actually picked up by mistake when I was trying to avoid having someone see me buying condoms.

The first thing she picked up was the box of condoms. She looked up at me and smiled. At first, I was blushing like crazy, but then I realized that I had nothing to be embarrassed about,_ "Better be safe than sorry, right?"_, I said to the cashier as put the box of condoms in the bag.

The next items she rang in were a roll of duct tape and some gloves. I thought about it for a minute and came to the conclusion that I'm a freaking idiot! Duct tape? Gloves? Why in the hell would I get duct tape and gloves together? She looks at me and laughs. She's probably thinking that I'm a psycho maniac about to kidnap someone. This is not good! I better think of something fast to get myself out of this one, _"You never know when your car's gonna break down right?"_

She continued through my selective list of items and stopped once she reached the bottle of lube. She picked it up and looked at right at me. For some reason, I felt the need to once again explain myself to this complete stranger, _"Yeah, enhanced sensation, just slap some of this on and shove it right in. Works like a charm!" _Did I really just say that? Yup! I sure did by the way she's looking at me! Could this get any worst? Thank God they didn't.

She rang up my total, I paid her and walked out. After finally getting everything packed up in the car, I couldn't wait to go back up to the lake to be with Sonny. Finally, nothing was stopping us from being together, nothing. Well, nothing except for the fact that I'm not sure if being together is really such a good idea. After everything I just went though to buy condoms and now, I'm sitting here second guessing myself, "What the fuck am I gonna do now? I want him, more than anything I've ever wanted in my whole life, but what if I can't let him go when it's time for me to leave? What if I'm not ready to say goodbye to him at the end of the week? What if we do this and for some reason, I can't make him happy? What if it's not what he expected? What if I fall harder for him and he breaks my heart?", I keep asking myself these questions until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

_"Excuse me young man, would you mind helping me put my groceries in my car"_, asked a nice elderly woman.

"_Oh sure ma'am, of course. Where would you like them?"_

_"Please, call me Jane, and the back seat is fine."_

_"Okay"_, I smiled and proceed in putting the bags in her car.

_"Young man"_, she asked just as I was getting done, _"I'm sorry for eavesdropping earlier, I could help but over hear you saying that you didn't know what to do. Is there anything I can help you with?"_

_"I'm fine, I'm just trying to figure out a few things. My name is Will by the way."_

_"Alright William"_, she says without a doubt in her mind that my name is actually William,_ "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Yeah, I kinda do, but I'm not sure where to start"_, I said as I looked up at Jane.

She smiled,_ "Why don't you just start at the beginning?"_

_"Okay"_, I answered as we both walked over and sat down on bench in front of the store.

_"So, tell me about this young man."_

_"Wait, you know he's a young man?"_, I surprisingly asked.

_"I might be old, but I'm not deaf! I heard what you said back there"_, we both laughed after her latest declaration.

_"Well Jane, I came up here this week-end to find answers, and what I found was the love of my life. I never expected for Sonny to be up here. We haven't seen each other in over three years. At first I was hesitant with him, I didn't know what to expect, but once we talked it out, we both knew exactly what we wanted."_

_"Ah yes, young heart find each other after many years apart. What a beautiful love story, but what kept you guys apart of all those years? If you don't mind me asking."_

_"You see Jane, Sonny is about three years older than me. I was only thirteen when I kissed him the first time, and then he kinda drifted away from me because of that."_

_"Because he didn't wanna hurt you?"_

_"No, because he didn't think we were ready to be in a relationship at that time. But you see Jane, he waited for me, until I was ready and now..."_, I stopped.

_"And now?"_

I blushed, _"Now, we are both ready to take things to the next level, but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"I'm not sure if taking things to the next level is such a great idea"_, I said frowning down at the ground.

_"Why not? If you both love each other, what's stopping you?"_

_"I'm scared"_, I admitted not only to Jane, but also to myself.

_"Oh, William. Everyone's scared the first time they give themselves to each other. It's part of growing up you know."_

_"I know, but what if he doesn't like being with me that way. What if I can't make him happy?"_

_"William, if this young man was willing to wait all this time for you, and if he's half of what you described him out to be, then I'm sure it means that you are what makes him happy."_

_"You think so?"_, I asked, with a glimpse of hope.

_"I know so, and I'm old, so I know these things"_, she giggled, but then things took a turn on the serious side again,_ "But that's not all that's bothering you William. Am I right?"_

_"You're right. There's something else."_

_"Out with it then!"_, she demanded.

_"What if we decide to do this, I mean be together, what happens when the time comes for us to part ways, what happens then? Do I leave broken heart or do I tell him how I really feel? What if us being together just makes things harder when we actually do have to leave? Why does everything have to be so hard?"_, I began to cry.

_"Sweetie, I'm not gonna sugar coat it and tell you that it's gonna be easy, because it's not. Relationships are hard work on both parts. You both need to talk about this together, and see what the other person is feeling before you both just into something neither of you are ready for. But from what I've heard from you today, Sonny seems to be a wonderful young man, and he's very lucky to have found someone like you William, but I think you already know the answers to your questions William."_

I wiped my eyes off with the corner of my sleeve and once again, turned over to Jane,_ "I do?"_

_"Let me ask you this, was he worth waiting three years for?"_

_"He was worth every single minute of it"_, I answered without hesitation.

_"Do you love him?"_

I smiled and turned to her,_ "More than anything in the entire world."_

_"Well, young William, from that twinkle in your eyes and that smile on your face, I think you've just found your answer. Follow your heart, go be with your Sonny. I bet he's thinking the same things as you are right now. So go, reassure him, tell him just how much he means to you, tell him how much you love him, and remember"_, she paused, _"Everything happens for a reason."_

_"Thank you Jane, you've been a big help."_

_"Now hurry up and go get your man, you kept him waiting long enough",_ she laughed.

_"Yeah, I guess you're right. Goodbye Jane"_, I said as I got in my car.

_"Goodbye William, was nice meeting you."_

As I left the store, I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Jane waving back at me and smiled, then turning my eyes over to the long road ahead of me, _"Nothings gonna get in the way of us being together, not even myself"_, I said as I turned right at the exit, leading back up to lake Celeste.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_"Oh my god. Where is he? What could possibly take this long? I wonder if he got in an accident"_, I said as I paced around the cabin in a panic. My heart started beating faster and faster after every minute that went by with any news from my Will.

_"Dammit Will! Don't worry me like this!"_, I screamed out as I realized that I needed to seriously rationalize and calm down before Will got home.

I took a deep breath, "Get a grip Kiriakis, he's probably just fine. He just got held up somewhere. He'll be back any minute", I tried to convince myself, but who was I kidding? I was worried and couldn't hold back any longer, "I need to find Will."

Just as I was about to pick up my keys and go look for him, I heard my cell phone go off, _"Shit! Maybe it's Will"_, I said as I looked down at my phone and a text message from an unknown number, _"That's weird. I don't know this number."_

So I did what any normal person would do, I opened the message:

_**"So...did you find the right selection? Extra-sensitive lubricated condoms right? And use lots of lube. You'll thank me later. See ya."**_

_"What the hell?",_ I think to myself. _"Who is this? Is this some kinda sick joke?"_

Just as I said those words, I looked over at the table and saw yet another phone. My heart suddenly sinks at the realization, _"Holy shit! If my phone is over there, then this...this must be Will's phone", _I paused_, "Oh my god. Is he buying what I think he's buying? He couldn't possibly, could he?"_

At that moment, I thought about what happened earlier when I was talking with Alex. I know I heard Will say, "Oh shit". And stubbing his toe on the nightstand and how all this doesn't make a lot of sense. And besides, I wouldn't have been able to hear him if he was way back in the bedroom. Right then, it all made complete sense to me,_ "HOLY SHIT! Will heard me talking to Alex! He heard me tell him that I didn't have any protection! Oh my God! He actually went out to buy condoms and lube!"_

_"Will, you are such a little sweetie"_, I said as my heart melted a little at the thought of my perfect boyfriend taking it upon himself to go out and buy condoms for our first time. I laugh to myself a little bit thinking about it, but once I realized how hard this actually must have been for him, I started to freak out again, _"Oh God!. Will's the one who bought the condoms for our first time, and he even bought lube? Oh fuck! He must have been nervous as all hell. And he did all this...for me. He did all this...for us. Oh crap!"_, I suddenly realize that Will is going to be back soon, and that's when I really started to freak out!

_"What do I say to him? Do I tell him about the text message I read on his phone? God, I'm such a bad person. I should have never invaded his privacy like that. Wait a minute, I didn't do it intentionally. It was an accident. I thought it was MY phone. He'll understand that. I know he will. Although he may be a bit embarrassed at first when he finds out that I know he bought condoms! Oh this is bad! Pull it together Kiriakis!"_

I laugh again at the thought of Will buying condoms, but I suddenly realize what this means. We're going to have sex! Like in very very soon, "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!", I started to freak out again, because I now know that this is really happening. There's nothing to stop us from making love now. My heart beats faster just thinking about it.

I day dreamed, _"My perfect Will, wrapped up tightly in my arms, exactly __where he should be, making lo..."_, but that didn't last long once I heard a car door shut, _"Fuck!"_

Now,I'm in near panic attack mode, _"Calm down, Kiriakis",_ I say to myself out loud,_ "It's just Will. You love him more than anything in this world and you can tell him anything and he can tell you anything. Okay...I'm calm...well...calm..er."_

I decide to play it by ear for the time being. I'll tell him. I promise I will, but I need to collect my thoughts first.

_"Hey babe"_, he says as he comes walking through the door. He has one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen pasted across his beautiful face, but something seems off. I'm very good at picking up non-verbal signals and can tell that something's bothering him. Maybe he's just nervous and scared to tell me what he did. He's so perfect and cute, and I love him so much.

I shake off my insecurities. _"Hi honey. Did you get everything you needed? Because I can't wait to spend the week up here with you."_

_ "Yeah I did. I'm all set. I can't wait to spend more time with you Sonny. You have no idea." _

Actually, I do have an idea. And I'm pretty sure it has a lot to do with what's contained within that shopping bag. I smile as I think about it.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

I smile at Sonny as I think about spending the week up here with him. He is so perfect for me, and I love him so much, but what happens after the week is over and I leave? Where will that leave us? If decided to be together, Will I be able to leave him without having a broken heart? I'm pretty sure I'd literally shut down, but then I remembered what Jane said, listen to Jane. She's right.

_"Will, why don't you set the bags down in the kitchen and we can start getting dinner ready"_, he says before smiling at me. I swear Sonny's smile could melt the north pole.

_"Okay, Sonny. What are we having?"_

_"I thought that we could maybe have spaghetti. If I recall correctly, I remembered you saying you like Italian food, right?"_

_"Hell yes! I love Italian food. It's my favorite"_, I answered back. Sonny is so perfect. He remembers the little things about me, things that some people take for granted and other, like myself, take to heart, and that one of the many reasons I love him so much, but I still can't shake these feelings away.

_"I thought I remembered right"_, he says, smiling, knowing that he did good.

I smile back at him lovingly, _"You did great Sonny. This is going to be amazing"_, I say to him referring to dinner, but I'm also referring to the week to come.

_"Will, why don't you get a pot out of the cupboard and start the water boiling. I'll chop up the onions and start the sauce." _

_"Okay babe. I can do that, but first I'm going to unpack these bags and I'll get right to it", _I said, hoping that he wouldn't notice me taking out the condoms and lube out of the bag before I had the chance to hide them in the night stand.

I hurry and take them out of the bag and tuck them both inside my shirt, and just as I was about to make a run for it, he turned over and bumped right into me, _"Will, I need to get...",_ and just like that, I drop them both to the ground.

_"Sonny, I can explain"_, I said in a panic, as I picked them off the ground.

Before I could say another word, he reached over and took them out of my hands and placed them on the counter next to us, and returned with a huge smile on his face, _"Will, you don't need to explain, I know you over heard me talking to Alex."_

_"How did you know?"_, I surprisingly asked.

_"Does it even matter? What's important here is us, you and me, and the fact that you went through all this trouble just so we could be together. Do you know how amazing you are Will? To go through all this for us?"_

_"Sonny, I would do anything for us, I hope you know that."_

_"I do babe, I do, but you didn't have to go through this alone. I should have been honest with you about it from the start."_

_"Babe it's okay, really! everything happens for a reason right?"_

_"I guess you're right"_, he said as I kisses me softly on the lips, _"Why don't I go put these in a safe place, for now, and get dinner started?"_

_"Sounds like a plan."_

_"Perfect! I'll be right back",_ he said smiling as I watched him leave the room.

_"That went pretty well"_, I laughed as I look in the cupboard and find the proper pot and fill it up with water, _"Shit",_ I whisper out softly, hoping Sony didn't hear me, when I remembered how much I hate gas stoves. It scares the shit out of me every time I try to light a burner. I take a deep breath and give it my all. You can do this Horton, don't be a wuss in front of your man! Here we go... Success! Thank god. Why does that make me so nervous? I need to stop watching so many movies, _"ha ha ha."_

_"What are you laughing at over there honey?"_, he asked as he came back in the kitchen. I think he must have heard me laughing.

_"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking I've seen too many movies, because it makes me so nervous to start these gas burners." _

Sonny looks at me with a little smirk. He comes over and plants a little kiss on my forehead, _"My poor baby, I promise I won't let that big bad stove get his hand on my man"_, he says using is exaggerated baby voice, and it doesn't go unnoticed by me.

I jokingly jab him in the ribs,_ "Ha ha ha. Very funny, Sonny". _

He goes back to tending to the spaghetti sauce. I look over at him as his back is turned over to me. I swear, this moment is perfect. Could this be what my life would be like if I come home every day from work and have this wonderful man here with me? I really have fallen hard for him, and I can't stop thinking that this is exactly what I want, this is what I've always wanted, a life and a home with him.

As the water finally starts to boil, I put the spaghetti in and started to think again. I always over think everything. As I'm stirring the spaghetti, I felt the warmest pair of arms surround me, _"Hey__ babe, what's going on that beautiful head of yours?"_, he asks.

_"Oh, it's nothing really." _

I try to sound convincing. It obviously, it doesn't work, _"Nothing really, huh? That doesn't sound like nothing. You know that you can tell me anything, right? Anything! And you don't have to hide anything from me."_

As much as I was avoiding this conversation, I love Sonny with all my heart, and I have to tell him. I guess now's a perfect time as any, _"Sonny, I do know that I can tell you anything, and that I don't have to hide anything. I love you so much for that, but that's only one small part of everything I love about you. There aren't enough words to describe how I feel about you, But..."_, his smile suddenly fades. I hate that this is affecting him, but I have to continue, _"But...I there is something I need to ask you first. Before I do, I just want you to know how much love I have for you, and I can't wait to show you just how much I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life showing you Sonny, and that's what scares me"_, I paused, _"Sonny, what's going to happen after this week is over? I'm sure this week is going to be the best week of my life. Of that, I have no doubt, but I'm just thinking of the future. When will I see you again? I can't have my heart broken all over again, I just...I just couldn't take it this time"_, I whimpered out as the tears slowly started to fall from my eyes.

He reaches up to my face and with his thumb, he brushes the tears away and brings my chin up so that we're looking each other in the eyes,_ "Will, you are the only one in the world for me. The only one, do you hear me? Of the billions of people on this planet, you Will, were made for me and I was made for you. What's going to happen after this week is over? After this week is over, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Or at least doing my damnedest to make you happy. Why would you think we wouldn't see each other again? I can't live without you, Will. The past three years were absolute hell for me. I spent every waking hour thinking about you and every sleeping hour dreaming about you. Thinking about life without you breaks my heart. I also can't go through that again, I won't. Where ever life takes us, one thing for sure is I'm gonna be where ever you are. Because my heart belongs to you Will",_ he stops for a moment and places his hand over my heart, _"I'm right there, so no matter what happens after this week, I'll always be with you no matter what." _

Sonny's determination is incredibly sexy. It took everything inside me to keep myself from pouncing on him right here in the middle of the kitchen. But after hearing those words come out of his mouth, I knew for a fact, that Sonny was in love with me as much as I was in love with him. In that moment, I feel in love with him even more, if that's even possible.

_ "Oh Sonny",_ I cried out, the tears were now free-flowing down my face, _"I love you babe...so much"_, I declared as I we held on to each other, and Sonny, was now crying right along with me. We stayed there for a few minutes just holding on each other with my fingers wrapped up in his gorgeous hair as he buries his face in the crook of my neck. I can't ever remember being this happy. Sonny Kiriakis. The love of my life. And I'm never, ever, letting him go.

After we finally broke apart and dried our eyes, Sonny gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. I got weak in the knees, to the point where I actually braced myself against the counter to keep me standing.

_"Wow, Sonny...that was..."_

_"AMAZING"_, we both said in unison.

_"I love you Will. I always will. Now get your sexy ass back to that spaghetti, or I'm gonna have to spank you." _

_"Wait a minute mister, is that a threat, or a promise?"_, I can't believe the boldness that just came out of my mouth.

_"Oh you naughty little thing you"_, he says as he lightly spanked my ass, _"What am I gonna do with you?" _

_"I'm sure you can think of a few things, Sonny"_, giving him a sly smile. By the look on Sonny's face, I'm getting my message across. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are burning with desire. Just the thought of him naked in my arms is driving me wild. The last thing on my mind is this spaghetti, but if this evening is going to be the best night of my life, then I want to have a romantic dinner first with Sonny.

_"Okay, you win! I'll get back to the spaghetti"_, I say as I give him a little wink.

Several minutes go by as we both prepare our portions of the meal. I get the garlic bread out of the oven and lay it on a plate, while Sonny finishes the sauce and putting the salad together. As I go to set the table, I see the most amazing sight. Sonny apparently sneaked out of the kitchen without me noticing. There are candles lit everywhere in the dining room. The table is lined with fresh rose petals from what I can assume are from the rose bushes outside. The sight before me literally leaves me speechless. I hear Sonny come up behind me and suddenly feel his arms wrap around my waist, _"Do you like it babe?"_, he asks.

_"Do you even have to ask, Sonny? This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Wait, make that second most beautiful thing I've ever seen"_, I say to him as I wrap his hands around me a little tighter.

_"So what's the first then?"_, he asks with his beautiful blinding smile.

Can Sonny Kiriakis be any more perfect?, I think to myself, _"You are, my love, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I love the surprise, it's perfect!"_

_"I'm glad, Will. I want nothing more than to please you." _

_"I love it...and I love you. Now let's eat. This looks absolutely fantastic." _

Instead of sitting across the table from one another, Sonny decided it would be more romantic to sit right next to each other. He is so thoughtful. Although I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have a hard time keeping my hands away from him, and I was right. The whole time during dinner, we couldn't keep our eyes, or our hands off each other. Nothing too extreme, but we held hands and he wiped sauce off my face, because I'm a mess sometimes. It was the most romantic dinner I've ever had and I was spending it with the man who I love the most in this entire world. I was spending it with my Sonny.

**After dinner...**

_"So Will...after we clean up dinner, do you want to watch a movie?" _

My eyes got a bit wider when I thought of having Sonny on that couch. Hell yes I want to watch a movie! Well, not really watch the movie per say. I'll be watching something else. Instead of letting my thoughts just come straight through my mouth, I filter them a little bit, _"Yeah, that sounds wonderful. I'd love to watch a movie with you. Why don't you go and pick one out from that online streaming service. I hear there's a ton of movies on there. Don't worry about this. I can clean it up."_

_ "You sure Will? I'd be more than willing to help you"_, he offers graciously. I can't get enough of this man, but honestly, I suck at picking out movies so I'd rather he do that, _"Yeah, I can do this. You go pick out a movie and I'll be right in."_

_ "Okay babe. I'll be waiting for you"_, he says as he graced his upper lip with his tongue. Does he even have a clue about what he's doing to me? I'm gonna pounce on him so bad...Okay Will, get it together for just a few more minutes. Although, I don't think the situation in my pants can wait longer. It's starting to feel just a tad bit uncomfortable in these pants.

I watch Sonny as he leaves the kitchen,_ "Oh my god...that ass! Dammit Will, just put the dishes in the dishwasher and then, he's all yours."_

I finally focus long enough to finish cleaning up and start the dishwasher. As I enter the family room, Sonny is laying on the couch with his legs slightly spread apart, when it occurred to me that I'll never be able to last through this movie. I'm not sure I'll even make it through the opening credits.

_"Hey you, come sit down next to me"_, he says as he gets up from his laying position so that I can sit down. Truthfully, I rather liked him laying down, but I'm sure we'll get there. Please let me get there!

_"So I picked out an action movie. I hope that's alright." _

_"It's great, Sonny. Anything is great as long as I'm with you." _

Sonny flashed that gorgeous smile on me and I nearly melted right then and there. I don't think I can't do this! I have to have him now. Get it together, Horton. Slow...deep...breaths. That's it. You're doing just fine, _"This is gonna be a long night."_

_"What's that babe?"_

_"Nothing, I was just talking to myself"_, I mumbled out, trying to hide that fact that this was pure torture for me.

As the movie starts, Sonny reaches around and puts his hand over my shoulder. I lean into his neck and smell the most intoxicating scent I have ever smelled. I feel Sonny's finger slightly tickling my upper arm. It feels so good, but this boner I've had since dinner is still very present and it ain't going away.

_"Will?"_, he asks, bringing my face in line with his. He looks me right in the eyes with so much desire you can almost taste it.

_"Yeah, Son?"_ I answered with my heart nearly beating out of my chest.

_"Will...I...", _he stops, and slowly leans over and kisses me with so much desire, I swear I can hear music. Our lips crash together like waves in the ocean. I feel his tongue slightly pressing against my lips bottom lip, begging to enter, so I immediately open my mouth to receive it. His tongue is now in my mouth, gently caressing mine as we look into each others eyes again, never breaking the kiss once.

This is what I've waited for all night. This is my Sonny, he's all mine. I love him and now, I'm going to show him just how much i want him. Without breaking our kiss, I climb on top of Sonny as I begin to run my fingers through his dark locks. He suddenly lets out a small groan into my mouth. I nearly cum right there.

_"Sonny I...I love you, more than anything"_, I say to him in between kisses as slowly start to grind up and down on him, now feeling his hard length pressing up against mine. It feels so good.

_"Will...I...I love you too. You are my everything"_, he takes his hands and grabs a hold of my ass, helping my grinding motion and we both get lost into each other kiss once again. Although I swear if he doesn't stop, I think I AM gonna cum. The sheer ecstasy of this moment cannot easily be put into words. All I feel is pure burning desire for Sonny. I never want this moment to end. Just then, Sonny leans up and starts nibbling on my ear lobe. It's then that I nearly lose all conscious thought. All I can hear is his labored breathing in my ear and feel his warm tongue against it.

_"Sonny, I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep doing that." _

_"Doing what babe? Do you mean this?"_, he nibbles on my ear once more, only this time, with more vigor and forcefulness. I think I'd float away if he wasn't holding me down pressed up against him.

It's then I feel Sonny's hand slip inside the front my jeans and grab a hold of my erection. The warmth of his hand felt so good against my skin. This his finger, he rubs the tip a little wiping away some of the precum that has accumulated there, _"Oh Sonny...I...I...ah..."_, I moan out.

He then looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes, gently strokes my cheek, "God you're so beautiful", he whispers as he slowly begins to undo the buttons of my shirt, one by one as I watch him laying there, ready to give himself over to me.

I can't hardly speak at this point. My breathing is shallow as I look him straight in the eyes, and for the first time without a doubt in my mind, I tell him exactly what I want,_ "Make love to me Sonny..."_, I demanded, without hesitation, without doubt.

_"Are you sure Will?"_, he asks once, just to make sure that this is actually what I wanted.

I nodded, _"I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life." _Sonny, was it for me.

_"Yeah?"_, he asks again, looking for his final seal of approval.

And that's exactly what he got, _"Yeah..."_, I smiled, anxiously, even a bit over excited.

_"Shall we continue this in the bedroom? I mean, I think we might be more comfortable there."_

_"I thought you'd never ask"_, I said as I got up off the couch and offered him my hand, _"Shall we?"_

**_To be continued...OXO_**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Lake...Chapter 9**

* * *

**Hey! Once again, Johnny and I wanted to say thank you to everyone who follows this crazy story! Comments and reviews are appreciated! Before you read this, I just want to let everyone know that this chapter was getting to be longer then we expected. So we decided to go with two chapters for the boys first time. I hope you guys are not disappointed, because there's a lot more Wilson love to spread around in the next chapter, we can promise you that! So here is the first round of what we like to call "Foreplay" with a few Wilson sweet moments and some smut! Oh Yes! SMUT! Hope you enjoy it! - Roxy & Johnny**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_"Lead the way"_, he answered as he took my hand and lifted himself off the couch, inches away from me, but nothing could ever prepare us for what was about to happen next.

I froze. I was about to make love for the first time to only person I ever loved, my Sonny. I've wanted this for so long, and now, it was only a few moments away from actually happening, and what do I do? I freeze up like a fucking idiot!

_"Will, is everything alright?"_

My breathing got heavy and my heart started racing. I looked over a Sonny and I wanted to explain what had me so worked up, but nothing came out of my mouth. Not a single word.

I could see Sonny was about to freak out, _"Babe? Are you having second thoughts? We don't have to do this if you don't to."_

_"I'm sorry"_, I managed to gasp out as I left the living room running, leaving Sonny standing there alone, confused and scared.

_"Where are you going?"_, he asked.

_"I need some air"_, I said as I walked out the front door. Sonny followed behind.

When I was finally able to regained my senses and my panting eased up, I turned over to Sonny who was sitting on the steps next to me, slowly rubbing circles on my back, _"What ever it is babe, you can tell me. We're in this together."_

_"I know..."_, I paused for a second, _"Sonny, I...I...I don't know how to do this. I have no fucking idea what I'm doing!"_

_"I don't either Will, and that's why we will figure this out together. And besides, I think we're doing pretty good so far. Don't you?"_

_"I guess so, but how can you be so sure about everything?"_

He smiled, _"Well that's easy, because everything feels so right and so perfect with you. I love you Will and tonight, I want to show you just how much I love you. Well, that's if you let me."_

_"Oh Sonny"_, I answered, _"Every thing is perfect. You re perfect. This feels So perfect. I've never been this happy before. The way you make me feel is completely exhilarating. Every time you touch me, I...I..."_

_"What happens every time I touch you?"_, he asked as his hand slowly started creeping up my thigh and stops once he reaches my rock hard erection.

_"I...I..."_

_"Tell me..."_, he whispers as he begins to trace the contour of my hardness through my jeans,_ "You like that don't you?"_

_"Oh yeah!"_, I manage to whimper out,_ "Let's do this!"_

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

From that moment, it only took us 3.5 seconds to get back inside, and back to where it all began. The couch!

_"God I love you Will"_, I said as I crawled on top of him, pinning him down on the couch, my mouth now locked onto his. I was on fire!

He pulled away from a split second, _"Kiss my neck, right here"_, pointing out exactly where he wanted my mouth to be, and so I did as he requested. This was so hot! Just listening to his demands were getting to be a little too much for me as I felt myself getting harder and harder by the second. But I wasn't about to let that get in the way, because now, it was my turn.

_"Grab my ass"_, I said in between kisses, _"Ouch! Not that hard."_

_"Sorry, I got carried away"_, he said frowning.

_"Hey, it's okay. We are in this together, now put those lips to good use and kiss me." _

We both laughed at each other once before slowly engaging into yet another heavy make out session, guiding each other once again through our first stages of foreplay.

After a while, Will started to get a little out of control. His kisses were becoming rather intense as he started biting and sucking on every inch of me he could put his mouth on. Good thing I still had a few pieces of clothing on, because God knows what would have happened if I would have been naked! But to be honest, it was sexy as hell. Will was sexy. The problem is that I just didn't know how much more of sexy Will I could take!

_"Oh God Will! Stop...I'm about to cum!"_, I screamed out as I felt Will's hand rubbing up against my crotch which wasn't helping my situation any at all.

He giggled,_ "What if I don't?"_

_"Oh, I see where this is going",_ I said with a not so innocent look on my face, _"What if I pull your pants down and fuck you right here on the couch?"_

As soon as those words left my mouth, Will groaned and squirmed underneath me. I felt his ass clench up as his hand squeezed my inner thigh, _"Oh my God! How do you do that? One sentence and I'm all ready to release a load in my jeans! Holy shit!"_

I laughed and reached down to pinch his ass,_ "Come on babe, I think it's time for us to take this else where, and by else where I mean the bedroom!"_

We smiled at each other, knowing that after tonight, nothing would ever be the same again. It was going to be even better, _"I think you're right. The bed room sounds just about right."_

He took my hand and pulled me up from the couch, leading me down the hall with the biggest smile, then, we smiled at each other, knowing that after tonight, nothing would ever be the same again. It was going to be even better.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

The bedroom was lit up perfectly. Just enough light to set a romantic mood. Sonny gently pushed me back, letting me fall softly onto the bed. He seemed to be in a sort of **_"take charge"_** mood tonight, so I figured I would just let him do his thing and just wait and see what was gonna happen next. I slid towards the middle and lay on my side watching him. He slowly stated removing his cloths. Piece by piece, I watched them fall to the ground, with each one exposing more of his flesh, causing reactions in me that I didn't even think was possible. My cock was getting starting to get hard in anticipation, when he removed the last piece of his cloths, his boxers. I smiled knowing that this man, this beautiful person who is standing before, is ready to give himself to me of all people. Me!

Just as he was about to take a step towards the bed, I noticed the moonlight was coming in window and beaming directly on Sonny, _"Stop a minute babe, I wanna look at you."_

_"Will, you can see me even if I'm laying next to you"_, he pointed out. But he couldn't see the image I was seeing.

I could see he was blushing, just by the way he was acting, but I wasn't about to give in just yet, _"Please Sonny, I just want to look at you."_

_"Tell me why you wanna look at me so bad."_

_"Because you look like and Angel"_, I whispered to him, _"Your so beautiful..."_

_"Will..."_

_"Your my angel Sonny, mine..."_

_"Yours Will, and you are mine...I love you so much babe."_

_"Son, I love..."_

Just then, he crawled into bed with me and brought his lips down to mine. I ran my fingers up and down his spine and reached down to cup his ass cheeks in my hands, pulling him slowly, but at the same time, roughly towards me, grounding his hips and his cock onto my still dressed body as I began to kiss him hungrily. I could feel his hand between us,fighting to remove the remaining few buttons off of my shirt. Once that was accomplished, he continued with my shorts and then my boxers. He stared down at my naked body for a while. Kissing every part of my so with so much gentleness and love that my body shivered at the touch of his lips on my feverish skin. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

After a few minutes Sonny raised up on his arms and looked down at me. He was sweating slightly and his cheeks were flushed with desire, _"I think it might be a good idea to maybe, well..."_, he paused. I could see something was bothering him, but I wasn't sure exactly what it was.

_"What is it babe?"_

_"Never mind, it's nothing",_ he said turning himself slightly away from me, hiding his face.

_"Together, remember? You said whatever we did, or wanted to do, we would tell each other."_

_"I know, but babe, this is embarrassing!"_, he said, putting his head down in shame.

_"Tell me"_, I asked again, _"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"_

He sighed, and then after a few long seconds, he finally opened up, _"Will, I don't think I'm gonna last very long and I don't wanna disappoint you. I'm sorry."_

_"Oh Sonny! You could never disappoint me, never! Do you honestly think I'm gonna last longer? Like seriously? I've been holding it back since you told me that you would pull my pants down and fuck me on the couch!"_

He looked surprised at my declaration, _"Yeah?"_

_"Oh yeah! Trust me when I tell you that I'm about to...well, you know!"_

_"Thank God I'm not the only one!"_, he said in relief. I giggled some, but not without offering a suggestion.

_"So, babe, what if we where to relieve some, before we...you know? Make love?"_

_"Really? Like taking a load off?"_

"Well, not in those words, but yeah. Take a load off. I mean, if that's what you wanna do. I can try to, you know, maybe taste you", I offered, blushing as the words rolled off of my lips.

_"Holy Shit! You wanna suck me off?", _he screamed out.

_"Oh my God Sonny! What's gotten into you?",_ I asked as my boyfriend freaking out at my request.

_"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. I can't even think straight right now."_

_"I can see that! But Sonny, if you don't want me to, it's okay. We can do other things to..."_, offering him others ways to relieve some of that sexual frustration, but he cut me off before I could even finish.

_"Will, I want you to, I do! You just caught me off guard there. I just got excited for a minute."_

I chuckled, _"It's okay, I'm glad your excited."_

_"Oh believe me I am. Very much, but...do you think maybe I could taste you first? If you don't mind"_, he asked in the cutest way possible. How could I ever say no to that!

_"Of course I don't mind, but under one condition"_, I stated, making him question my intentions.

_"Condition? Okay, what condition would that be?"_

I looked at him directly in the eyes and said with so much desire and need, _ "If I can be the first one to feel you inside me."_

_"Done!"_, he exclaimed as he crawled up on top of me and kissed me fiercely.

His whole body laid on top of me as he explored from my lips down to the crook of my neck. Before I knew it, he went for the ear lobe again. That boy knows my weakness.

_"Oh god, Sonny! That's it baby"_, I cried out.

He proceeded to lick my down my neck reaching my chest. His tongue danced across my nipples as he slightly bit down, tracing the contours of them one by one. The feelings that overcame my body was indescribable. I ran my fingers through his gorgeous hair and tilted my head back. My body was all his for the taking. I love this man and he loves me. This is exactly what love is supposed to be like.

His tongue slowly but deliberately moved down my chest and down my stomach. He gently mouthed my navel for a few seconds before starting down the treasure trail. He looked up at me and winked.

_"Holy shit, Sonny. Do you know what you're doing to me?"_

_"Oh my god, Will. Are you alright? Am I not doing it right?"_

_"No...that's not it...",_ I try to speak between my short breaths,_ "You're...doing...everything right"_, he says, flashing that gorgeous smile at me as I melt back into him.

Now it was getting serious. I know where he's going. And I think I'm about to cum right here and now. _"Hold it back Will! You can do this!"_, I think to myself. _"You can do this. Oh god it's going to feel so good!"_

Barely getting another breath out, Sonny suddenly takes all of me into his mouth. The unfamiliar, yet completely erotic and warm sensation of his mouth on my erection sent shock waves throughout my body. My brain is unable to even make out words right now. All that's coming out are moans and groans, _"Ah...Oh...Son..."_

And that's when it happened, I screamed, _"OH FUCK SONNY!"_, this time he knew what he was doing was right. So right. So beautiful. My hips involuntarily thrusted up and down off the bed, but Sonny wasn't deterred. He looked up at me with the most seductive look and mouthed the tip of my cock. He licked around the head and then swallowed all of it into his mouth. The sucking sounds alone coming from his mouth were about to send me over the edge.

_"Sonny...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...OH MY GOD!"_

I couldn't hold it back anymore. The waves of pleasure crashed into me over and over again as I erupted into Sonny's mouth. Tears actually started to fall as I became filled with emotion. Not tears of sadness, but of joy in the fact that I'm here, doing this with the person I am meant to be with.

Sonny looks up at me as I'm hiding my face away from him, _"Will, what's wrong? Are you okay?"_, he asked with much concern.

_"Baby...I'm more than okay. I love you more than life itself. I don't ever wanna lose you. I'm sorry for crying. I just can't help it. I lost you once before and I don't ever wanna lose you again. Please come here and hold me?"_, I says as I pull him on top of me as he caresses me and buries his face in the crook of my neck.

_"It's okay Will, It's okay...You are never gonna lose me again. Not after tonight..."_

I held him in my arms for the longest time before I sat up straight with my back up against the head board, pulling him up in between my legs so he could rest his head against my chest. At first, we just laid there quietly, my fingers stroking his hair softly and his fingers tracing lines up and down my legs, when I noticed Sonny's reflection in the mirrors that surrounded the four walls of the bedroom. Mirrors were something my mom liked to have around. I remember her telling me that a mirror is a way of seeing things from every aspect, different point of views, showing one's inner beauty from each and every direction, and that one day, I would truly understand the reason why. To my surprise, she was right! Admiring Sonny's reflection from every direction as he was leaning against my chest with his eyes slightly closed was just amazing. It was the most beautiful thing I ever seen. Leaning my head down, I whispered softly to him, _"I can see you, you're so beautiful babe"_, partially opening his eyes as he looked up at our reflection in the mirror, _"You are so sexy!"_, I gasped.

His cheeks, flushed, painted with a light shade of pink. He grew even redder and turned his face away when I said he was sexy. Which turned me on even more. I loved shy sexy Sonny.

_"Hey, look at me"_, I said as I reached my hand over to his face, gesturing him to look at me. As he turned towards me, I leaned down to him joining our lips together in a long lingering kiss. My hand slid around his shoulders and down his chest as my other arm turned him towards me and my tongue went into his mouth. Sonny moaned against my mouth as my hand slid lower down his chest until I reached my ultimate destination and my fingers slowly wrapped around his beautiful hard erection. I loved feeling him getting hard and he didn't disappoint me this time either. I was always amazed at how much it seemed to grow when he got hard. And he got hard so quickly when I touched him it made me feel like the most experienced boy in the world.

_"You know, you were amazing?"_

He smiled and leaned over to give me a quick kiss, _"I would go that far babe"_, biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

_"You were so good Sonny, but now it's my turn to return the favor"_, I said, mainly pointing out that it was now my turn to enjoy his body.

My hand alternately stroked and squeezed his hard cock and he turned more towards me, wrapping his arms around my neck. He pulled his lips away from mine and buried his face in my shoulder as his breathing got harder and a little ragged.

_"Do you like that?"_ I whispered to him.

_"Oh my god, Will"_ he panted, _"I just love it when you touch me. It feels so good you make me feel like my whole body is on fire!"_

After hearing him say those four little words **_"I just love it"_**, I gave it my all. I kept squeezing and stroking him, harder, increasing the pace as his hips start to thrust forward. He panted and moaned into my ear and I stroked him faster and harder,_ "Oh Will...Oh."_

We shifted our positions and I had him lie down on his back, still holding his erection in my hand, caressing it, stocking it gently while I explored the rest of his  
beautiful body, so I slowly started kissing down his chest, stopping once I reached his nipples. I nibbled on them first before my tongue gently stroked each on of them.

I never really notice how much he changed until now. Of Course I did see some changes like his height, his weight and oh yes, his scruff. Love the scruff! He definitely wasn't the boy I remembered from the lake anymore. But there's some changes you just can see until you've actually seen it! Like his chest for example, completely smooth, well toned, not a single flaw.

I looked up at him and saw his eyes were closed, and he had the most amazing smile on his face. I couldn't help by smile myself, knowing that what ever I was doing, he was enjoying it, so I decided to continue my way down his body.

Once I got to his package, I decided to just continue to do what I was doing for a few seconds, trying to buy myself enough time to concentrate and see how much of that delicious hardness I could get in my mouth. I kept thinking to myself, _"Should I followed his example and licked up and down his shaft, which I obviously enjoyed, thank you very much! Or maybe I should just start by massaging his balls and then maybe licking the tip?"_ These thoughts kept going through my mind, over and over when I finally to the point that I just couldn't resist him any longer. Then I did it. I slid my mouth over his head taking him deep inside my mouth. The whole thing seemed huge at first. I couldn't go all the way down, but by the sounds he was making, it didn't seem to matter.

I kept on sucking and stocking him at the same time. I could see he was really enjoying it with all the_ "Oh Will's"_ and the _"Oh yes's"_ that were coming out of his mouth, with his fingers tugging at my hair and his hands guiding me as to how fast and how deep he wanted me to take him. So, I just kept on doing exactly at the same pace and momentum.

Finally, I felt his whole body stiffened and his fingers clutched tightly at my hair as he gave a long shuddering sigh and came. I could feel his hot liquid shooting out across my hand and my face, as I gave it a few more pumps to milk him dry. I held him tight as he shivered and moaned and last spurted his creamy liquid all splashed all over the sheets.

I made my way back up to him and kissed him above his eyebrow as he lay panting against me. His cock was softening in my hand and I gave it one last little squeeze, causing it to twitch a little. I cuddled him close because honestly, I wasn't ready to leg go of him just yet, but the infamous question what about to come out, because I had to know if he enjoyed it,_ "Was that okay?"_

He smiled and pulled me in closer towards him, _"Oh my God Will, that was awesome! You know just how to touch me to make me come. Are you sure you never did this with anyone else before me?"_

I shook my head and kissed his brow again before speaking,_ "You were my first, and the only one I ever wanna be with. The rest of the world is going to have to find their own Sonny, because I've got you now and I'm not ever letting you go. You are all I want in this world. You're mine."_

_"I'm yours..."_

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

We lay there for the longest time while I catch my breath. Wow! I can't believe Will knew how to do all that, I think to myself. He amazes me more and more with each passing minute.

_"I love you, Will."_

_"And I love you, Sonny. Are we gonna...um...you know?"_

I know exactly what we're going to do. It's so cute that he can't even say it. We've both been nervous for this moment to finally happen. And now it's going to, _"Oh yeah, Will. We're are definitely gonna...um...you know"_, I say as I'm trying to tease Will just a bit with my comment.

He gets it and we both laugh and roll around on the bed, kissing each other, our eyes never leaving the other.

_"Baby, please make love to me. Pleeeeaaaasssseeee. I can't wait any longer."_

Oh my God! Will is just the cutest thing ever. How could I possibly resist that face, that angelic face? He's so perfect. There aren't any words sufficient enough to describe how utterly in love I am with him.

I've heard that it sometimes can take awhile for a guy to be ready to have sex again after just cumming. That doesn't seem to be I problem for me as I look down at my once-again throbbing erection.

I take my Will in my arms cupping his face to stare into those beautiful baby blue eyes, "Yes Will, I will make love to you. I want you more than anything."

As I start taking the tips of my fingers and gently running them down his chest and stomach, I realize something, _"SHIT"_, I scream out loud, maybe a little louder than I should have.

This startles Will who is now visibly shaken.

_"What is it babe"_, he asks.

_"I forgot something. Hang on. I'll go and get it."_

_"Um...go and get what...and where?"_, he asks again, genuinely curious.

_"Oh it's something I've waited a long time to give you."_

_"But Son, you are going to give me something right now! And I'm telling you I need you RIGHT NOW."_

The desire in Will's eyes is about to make me come again right there. It feels so good to be totally loved by another person. Let alone the most perfect person in the world.

_"It's okay, Will. It'll just take me a minute. It's over at Mom and Dad's cabin. I'll be right back. I promise."_

_"You better promise, mister. I need you."_

I hurry and get some clothes on, because God knows I'm sure as hell not going over there naked. Come on Sonny...hurry up, I think to myself. Will needs you. And you need him.

I run out the door as fast as I possibly could and head up the road to my parents' cabin. Thankfully, it's a short journey. I open the front door and head right where I know it is - where I left it.

I reach my bedroom and look on the shelf in the closet. There it is. Oh my god, I haven't thought about this in a long time. I really hope Will likes it. I can't wait to give it to him.

As I lock the door on Mom and Dad's place, I once again run back down the road. The speed at which I'm running surprises me completely. Who knew that a little motivation can get you to run like this. Well...when it's naked Will Horton-in-a-bed motivation, I'd say the chances are pretty damn good.

By the time I get back, I'm out of breath again, and I'm panting, but I don't care. I know it's gonna be worth it. I run back inside and directly back to the bedroom, ripping off my cloths as as I jump into be next to Will again who looks so perfect. He's just laying on his side with the most seductive bedroom eyes looking right up at me.

_"Hi"_, he says. It's breathy and sultry. I want to pounce on him right now. But I can't, I have to give him this first.

_"Hi"_, I say back in an equally sultry fashion, eliciting that gorgeous smile from him.

_"I have something for you Will. Something that I wanted to give you for a very long time now, but just couldn't."_

Will notices that I have something behind my back. Something in a rectangular velvet box. His eyes alternately look between the box and my own eyes. I smile at him.

_"Oh Sonny. what is this? I don't need anything. Well...anything but you."_

He knows just what to say to me. Every single time, _"Yes I do have to give this to you, Will. I have to give you this. I've had it for three years now. I love you more than anything in this world. I just wish I could of given this to you back then, but that wasn't possible for many reasons, but I'm giving it to you now. I hope you like it."_

I take the velvet box from behind my back and hand it over to him. His eyes light up like a Christmas tree. He slowly opens the lid and lets out a small gasp.

_"Sonny...what is...oh my god...you didn't have to..."_, was all he could get out of his mouth. He slowly revealed two silver necklaces inside the box. Each one containing half a heart.

_"Will, you are my everything and I can't be without you ever again. I bought these necklaces for us so that we'd always know that we belonged together. Look at the inscription on one of the necklaces."_

Will takes a moment to examine the necklaces more closely. As he looks at them and turns them over, a small tear forms in the corner of his eye. He reads the inscription on the back of the half heart aloud, **_"You own my heart."_**

Will looks up at me with his puppy dog eyes. He doesn't say a word at first. But the love he communicates to me is written all over his face.

He reaches for my hand and brings me closer, _"Sonny Kiriakis, this is the most perfect and beautiful thing I've ever received. I love this necklace, and most importantly, I love you. Thank you..."_

My heart skips at beat listening to my boyfriend speak. I really mean it when I say I can't live without him. My heart couldn't take it. I'm sure I would literally die.

_"Will..."_, I begin to speak when he puts his finger over my mouth.

_"Shhhhh Sonny...no more words. Only love. I want you...I need you..."_

_"Where do you need me Will?"_, I say realizing our bodies can no longer remain apart for much longer.

_"Sonny...I need you inside me."_

**_To be continued...OXO_**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Lake...Chapter 10**

* * *

**Hey Guys! This is the first part of Will and Sonny's first time up at the lake. Chapter was getting pretty long so I decided to split it in two parts. SO here is part one in Sonny's point of view. Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks once again for the follows and reviews - RoxyGirl24**

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_"Only if I can watch__ your face as it goes in..."_, I requested as I crawled off of him and reached over the side of the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube and the box of condoms for the night stand and placed it next to us on the bed. I could feel him trembling underneath me from the anticipation of what was about to happen as I awaited for his answer.

He simply looked at me with the most reassuring look and nodded, lowering his body further down towards the bed and parted his legs slightly, not only giving himself over to me, but also giving over his heart. I could help but stare at this wonderful person laying down below me and think of how lucky I was to have him.

_"I need to get you ready for me, alright?"_, I advised as I positioned myself in between his legs and reached over, grabbing the bottle of lube and squeezed a portion or the lubricant on my finger and parted his legs further and slowly started to spread it around his entry. I went around it a few times until I felt him relaxing, then I applied a little more lubricant on my finger and repeated my actions once again, but only this time, I applied a little pressure once I felt him opening up and gently pushed my finger slowly inside.

Will sighed and pressed himself down on my finger and whispered, _"Oh my God"_, softly as I began to work my finger slowly in and out of his ass. I could feel his body responding to me every time I pushed my finger further inside him, then it was my turn to say the same thing he just said, _"Oh my God!"_, and stopped for a few seconds. Just the sight of watching my finger working in and out of him was almost to much for me to bare with. I tried to shift my focus away from it by pulling my finger out and applying more lubricant and sliding in a second finger with the first one.

His head fell back against the pillows as he took a deep breath and began to let his moans of pleasure out so I could hear just how much he was enjoying this. It started with a few, _"Ooooh..."_, and then finished with a,_ "Yesssss..."_ as the night continued to progress smoothly just like we planned it out to be. We both knew going into this, that we would take our time to explore each others bodies to see what we were comfortable in doing. There was no rush whatsoever between us, because honestly, why rush things when you have forever to look forward to?

Just as I was about ready to push in a third finger, he suddenly pulled himself away and leaned forward. My fingers slowly slid out of him as he picked up the box of condoms and opened it, pulling on out of the box and lifted it to his mouth, tearing it open with just one pull,_ "Holy shit!"_, was all I managed to say before he took it out of the wrapped and placed in onto my hardness, slowly rolling it down towards the base and looked directly into my eyes, _"I'm ready Son, make love to me."_

He lowered himself back down onto the bed and lifted his knees up to his chest and guided the head of my erection until it was in direct line with his entry and slowly began to push himself onto me. His eyes stared directly into mine as the head of my cock slipped past the tight ring and he slowly started opening up to let me inside of him. At that point, we both gasped, "Ooooooh..."

He froze for a second and started panting, _"I need a minute to get use to have you inside me"_, he kindly asked. I wasn't sure if I should pull out or not, so I decided to just do as he asked. Within seconds, he started pressing himself back onto me, taking as much as he could of my hardness until I was fully engulfed inside him and rested his legs on each side of my body.

Once I knew he was ready, I leaned over and placed a kiss onto his lips, slowly letting my tongue slip its way into his mouth and slowly began thrusting into him. I could feel his erection in between our bodies starting to grow slowly, so I pulled myself away from his lips and reached for it, but he stopped me before I could even wrap my fingers around it.

_"No"_, he begged, _"I want this to last. If you do that, I'll come too soon and ruin everything."_

_"Will, you could never ruin anything"_, I stated and brushed my fingers across his cheek, _"This is perfect...You're perfect...We'll make it last as long as you want babe."_

_"I love you Sonny, you're so amazing."_

_"I love you Will, I love you so damn much"_, I said before finding his lips once again and continued right from where we left off.

We made love to each other for nearly thirty minutes before I opened my eyes and noticed Will's beautiful blue eyes looking right at me, _"You okay?"_, I asked as I as slowed down my pace a little.

_"Do you know how amazing you are?"_, he said, causing me to blush instantly.

_"Oh stop that."_

"It's true! You are so God damn beautiful. Makes me wanna fuck you even harder", he stated as he sat up on the bed and gestured me to pull out.

At first, I was confused as to what he was doing. But I didn't say a word and just moved over so he could get out from under me.

_"Lay on your back babe, for me...please",_ he asked and smiled, _"I wanna try something if that's okay."_

I simply gave in to his request and turned my body over and positioned myself where his body laid just a few moments ago. He crawled up on top of me and placed both his legs on each side of my body. I really had no idea as to what he was doing at first, but when I saw him placing his hands against my chest and lifting himself onto his legs, I knew exactly what he was about to do. He reached back and grabbed my throbbing erection and placed the head onto his entrance and slowly began to lower himself down on me, sliding just a little bit down and then moving himself back up, taking a little more of me each time he moved. My hands began to caress his arms leading up to his shoulders, then down his sweaty back until I reached his firm ass, where I stopped and held onto him as he began to fuck himself on top of me.

I was completely blown away from the site of my boyfriend moving himself like that onto me. Feeling my erection sliding in and out of his tight body felt so good. It was the greatest thing I ever felt in my entire life. I knew at this rate, I wasn't gonna last much longer.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his body and started thrusting into him meeting his movements, making each thrust last a little longer as his body came down on me and started panting uncontrollably. Looking up at his beautiful face, and saw his eyes were closed, his cheeks were flushed and his mouth hung slightly open. I couldn't help myself from consuming those luscious lips, and began kissing him harder then I every excepted to. I then lowered my hands onto his waist and began thrusting into him as hard and as fast as I could. We both moaned in between our parted lips, filling the room with our sounds of pleasure as the moment for my release was quickly approaching. I could feel my body tighten as he held onto me for dear life, "Baby, I'm gonna come...", I cried out as he pushed himself onto me faster and harder.

_"God, I love you so much Sonny"_, he whispered to me just as I felt myself releasing inside him, sending shivers through out my body like nothing I've ever felt before, _"Oooooooh Will...I...Love...You..."_, I managed to let out as I let my body fall back onto the bed while Will rode out my full orgasm.

Finally after coming to our senses and the panting slowly subsided, Will pulled himself from me and laid himself next to me on the bed. I turned towards him and could help but smile, _"That was just..."_, I paused, knowing that there was no words to describe this perfect moment.

_"I know, it was just..."_, he chuckled, _"You know what I mean."_

_"I know exactly what you mean. I hope you know that this changes everything between us now."_

_"What do you mean by that babe?"_, he asked wondering what I meant by my last statement. I know this wasn't the time or the place to discuss this. I should have kept my mouth shut about it for now, but I knew when the timing was right, I would tell exactly how I felt and how this, how making love him made me realized just how hard it would be to ever be apart from him ever again.

_"We'll talk about that later babe, it's not important right now",_ I said as I pulled him on top of me, _"What I want right now is for you to make love to me."_

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lake...Chapter 11**

**(Will's POV)**

_"Will, please make love to me"_, he whispered softly to me,_ "I need you inside me so bad."_

At that very moment, I had to tell him once again just how much I truly loved him and that I wanted him just has bad as much as he wanted me, _"I'll do anything for you Sonny. You're everything I've always dreamed of and everything I've always wanted. I love you Sonny. I've always loved you."_

_"Will, I...",_ was all he was able to say as I laid one of my fingers over his lips, cutting him off before he could say another word.

_"Shush...It's my turn to show you just how much I love you. No words are needed. Just close your eyes and feel every inch of me making love to you...Okay?"_

With that said, he closed his eyes and rested his head back on the pillow as I prepared myself to make love to this amazing man laying next to me.

As I leaned over his body to grab the bottle of lube and a condom from the edge of the bed, I couldn't help but notice the way Sonny's smooth skin glistened as the light of the moon beamed through the window right across his chest, making him look like an angel laying underneath me. I held my breath for a moment as I stared at my angel, laying there, ready to give himself over to me completely in every way possible. I can't even imagine ever feeling this way in my entire life. For the first time, I felt like I was finally exactly where I belonged, with my angel, my Sonny.

_"Will, everything okay?"_, he asked as he opened his eyes.

I smiled,_ "Yeah, everything's perfect my angel"_, I whispered softly to him as I remembered how far we've come in just a matter of days. I never imagined that **_a week-end away from home, would have changed my life forever._**

Without keeping him waiting any longer, I flipped open the bottle of lube and spread some generously on two fingers and slowly began to apply it onto his entrance. His eyes automatically closed as I massaged my way around his entry, applying just enough pressure to let the tip of my finger inside, without pushing it all the way in. This was driving him crazy to say the least, to the point where he just couldn't take it any longer and began to push himself down onto my fingers and said,_ "What are you trying to do to me Horton?"_

Instead of answering him, I slowly pushed one finger into him, feeling his is tight entrance wrapped around it. His body clenched ever so slightly and I could tell he could feel pressure,_ "Are you alright Son?",_ I asked, afraid that I might have hurt him.

_"I"m alright, Will"_, he first answered and continued,_ "Please keep going...Please...I want more..."_, he begged as he opened his eyes and looked right at me with so much desire and love. I could never say no to him.

I gently push another finger along his entrance before slowly sliding it in. I let it sit there for just a moment so he could get used to the feeling of having it inside him. After a few seconds, he started to once again, push back down on my two fingers. He looks up at me and smiles seductively, _"More, Will...Please...I need more"_, he said just before letting out a small moan.

The way Sonny yearns and asks for me to give him more, is turning me into a hot mess, but at the same time, it makes me want him even more. I know I can t put this off much longer. My throbbing erection feels like it s about to explode at any minute now, and by the over flow of the pre-cum that's accumulated on the tip of it, I would say that s a pretty accurate assessment.

As I gently press a third finger into , his head snaps back in pleasure against his pillow,_ "Oh God...Will"_, he cried out in pleasure, grinding himself back and forth on all three of my fingers with ease. Without notice, he pulled me directly on top of him and continued to moan in my ear, _"Now Will! I want you inside me now"_, and started kissing his way up to my magic spot.

A wave of pleasure envelops me as he ravished my earlobe, _"Sonny...oh God...Sonny!"_, I exclaim, feeling his warm breath teasing me with every second that passes, _"Will...I need you...now... RIGHT NOW!"_ , he said again, but only this time, he said it with unmistakable desire. The look in his eyes is one of utter want, and he wants me. ME! My Sonny wanted me.

I lifted myself from him for a moment to find a condom. My body was shaking so hard from the excitement, when I reached for the box, I accidentally scattered them all over the bed. After a few seconds, I finally locate one and bring it up to my mouth and tore the wrapper open with my teeth,_ "Bet you never knew I could make that look sexy, did you?"_, I tease him and give him a wink.

_"You could be walking to get the damn morning paper in a potato sack and make it look sexy. Everything about you is so fucking sexy, now hurry up!"_

_"Okay, okay, I'm trying"_, I admitted as I slowly roll the condom on my full-blown erection. It's so hard that it almost hurts. I apply a bit of lube to the condom to make sure I wouldn't hurt Sonny in any way, never once taking my eyes away from him. This night has already been so special to me in more ways than one. And now, it's only about to get even better. Because now, I'm going to make love to the only one I'll ever want, making it the single most amazing night of our entire lives.

I looked into Sonny's eyes one last time looking for approval. He doesn't speak, but his eyes are telling me everything I need to know. He slowly lifts his legs back towards his chest while I position myself in between them, _"I love you, Sonny. I always will"_, I said, letting him know once more that I will love him forever, no matter where life takes us next.

_"And I love you, Will. I always have"_, he answers back as I reach down and grab a hold of my erection and slowly began to rub it against his entrance, making sure he's fully lubricated to make my entrance as pain-free as possible for him before our bodies become one.

As I push myself into Sonny, our eyes are completely locked on one another, our foreheads pressed together... I whisper to him as I feel myself about half way inside him now, _"Are you ok, Son?"_

He remains silent, but responds by grabbing my hips and pulling them towards him, pushing all of me into him at once,_ "Oh...Will"_, he gasps as I watch his eyes roll back in his head in pleasure. This is so amazing. I never knew anything could ever be like this. To share this act of love for the first time with Sonny is almost overwhelming to say the least. But to know that this is only the beginning of the rest of our lives together is almost unimaginable, knowing that it can only get even better from here on makes me the happiest man in the entire world.

_"Oh my God, Sonny"_, I scream out his name in between pants as I look down at his beautiful eyes, _"I love you so much."_

He cups my face in his hands and smiles that irresistible smile at me and says,_ "I will always love you, Will"_, then pulls my head towards his as we crash our lips together in the heat of fiery passion filled with pure love and desire. Moans of pleasure shortly follow as our bodies begin to collide with each other at a faster pace leaving us both with our bodies slick to the touch as we begin to slightly perspire.

His hands are both now firmly planted on my ass, pulling me into him with so much forcefulness, making each thrust harder and faster with every second that passes.

_"Will, oh Will...fuck...fuck me harder"_, he screams as he sends me nearly over the edge after hearing those words come out of his mouth.

_"Holy shit!"_, was all I managed to say as I started to feel the warmth starting to build inside me. I knew at that moment that I wasn't gonna be able to last longer, _"Oh Sonny...oh Sonny..."_, I screamed out as the pleasure continued to envelop every part of me. It feels so good. I never wanted this feeling to end. I love this man. I love him with everything that I am.

As I continue to thrust in and out of him, I pulled myself away from him, far enough so I could wrap my fingers around his erection and slowly began to jerk him off and made him enjoy every single minute of it.

_"Oh that s it, baby, just like that. Oh my God, Will"_, he growls as he pushes back against my cock. I m nearly at my breaking point. It is taking all of my concentration not to completely explode inside him right now. The warmth that was building up before was now about to fully take over.

Sonny looks into my eyes and I can tell he s just about ready, _"Cum for me, Sonny...please..."_ I ask as he begins bucking off the bed and releases. Wave after wave, the cum shoots out with so much force, all over my hand and up on his neck as his entrance contracts around my cock causing the inevitable, _"That's it, baby. I m gonna cum too. Oh my God! Oh my God!** OH MY GOD!**"_

I crash into Sonny with one last thrust and hold him tight, as tight as I've ever held anyone. My cock pulsates inside him as he holds on to me for dear life as my body now lies on top of him. A few seconds pass when I hear his voice as he gently lifts my face up to his, _"Look at me Will"_, he asks as I look into his eyes, letting the pleasure continue to take complete control of me.

_"Son..."_, was all I manage to get out as I finally began to calm down. He holds me so tight against his body and I feel so loved. I AM loved. Sonny loves me. And I love him.

Neither one of us spoke for several minutes. We just lay there in the same position we ended, both of us still slightly panting, just staring into each others eyes, our foreheads resting against each other when I noticed as a small tear suddenly falling on Sonny s cheek from my eyes.

_"Are you ok, Will?"_, he asks me as he wipes away my tear from his face. I suddenly feel myself begin to tremble, _"Will, you're trembling",_ he says as he wraps his arms around me even tighter, just holding me as he gently runs his fingers along my lower back. This feels so perfect. I have a hard time finding the right words to tell him.

_"Sonny, this is the most perfect experience of my life. I'm not trembling because I'm scared or angry. In fact, I don't even know why I'm trembling. All I know is that you complete me. My soul aches for you and you fill it completely. You are the only one for me, Sonny. The only one...I love you with all my heart."_

_"Oh babe, I love you too...so much. And you're right. This is the most perfect experience of my life too. I can't imagine my life without you. I've already experienced that, and I don't care to ever repeat it. Those three years were torture for me. I can't ever go back to that. I won't. This now changes everything..."_, he says as he continues to hold me. I can feel my trembling subside. He knows just what to do for me without me saying anything. We're connected on a level that is beyond understanding. I nestle up beside my Sonny, our legs intertwined, and look up at him with my hand gently stroking his gorgeous hair.

_"You know Will, we should probably get cleaned up. I seem to have made a mess of myself."_

_"Well, I wonder whose fault that was? It certainly wasn't mine_", I say back to him with a smirk on my face.

_"Hell yes it was! I m pretty sure I wasn't fucking myself"_, he points out, barely able to keep a straight face.

We both share a laugh for several seconds rolling around on each other when suddenly I stop laughing as I noticed something in his hair,_ "OH MY GOD, Sonny! You got some in your hair, Oh my God!_", I busted out laughing.

I knew he released with a lot of force, but damn. I must not have noticed it before. Sonny's face turns to shock, _"What? Are you kidding me, Will? You're so full of shit!",_ he laughs as he thinks I'm kidding.

_"Nope! I'm totally serious, baby. It's right there"_, I replied as I point to a spot in his hair just above his forehead.

He reaches up to check for himself, and is slightly grossed out,_ "Oh my God! You re right. Gross!"_

We both laugh at this ridiculous of the situation. He's trying his hardest not to not touch his hair. It was so cute. This man before me is the most adorable thing ever, even with cum in his hair. I laugh to myself at the thought.

_"Okay, Sonny. Let's get you cleaned up. You know, I m sure there are plenty of ways we can entertain ourselves in the shower, too", _ I pointed out and wink at him, watching his eyes get real wide as I take off running towards the bathroom,_ "But you have to catch me first!"_, I yell back at him.

_"Oh you naughty thing! You're so gonna get it!"_

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


End file.
